The Legacy of Arkan Drall
by Imber-aureus
Summary: 30,000BBY a girl is born on Tython. She is destined to become a great Jedi, but discovers a secret that will change the lives of those we love forever, in particular the life of a young boy she meets on Tatooine... Let me know what you think. Thanks.
1. Prologue

Summary: This story assumes the possibility of time travel within the Star Wars universe. It remains a unique aspect of the Force that was only discovered by one great Jedi Master and taught to his student. She took it upon herself to alter the fate of a few specific individuals. This is her story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Note: I wrote this story quite a while ago, and I was never sure if it was any good. But I do still love the idea, even if it is a little soppy. If you do bother to read this, then I sincerely hope you enjoy it... makes it all worth while after all.

* * *

Prologue

(129,110 ABY)

'_Time travel. It is a skill you are no doubt unaware a Jedi might possess, and it is indeed true that no Jedi (or Sith for that matter), besides my Master and I have ever managed to accomplish this feat. And yet it is possible.'_

'_The Force is great in its entirety, beyond the grasp of either Sith or Jedi. It bears many secrets in its dark and mysterious folds, many secrets that to this day remain to be discovered. Perhaps, Younglings, you might be the ones to discover them, but today I will tell you my story; the story of one of the greatest adventures of my life._'

'_I will begin, as is perhaps most wise, many millennia ago on the far away world Tython. The Jedi Order had but barely been born out of the fertile soil of countless gifted thinkers and philosophers and the power of the Force was still young to man.' _

'_But soon I was thrilled to find myself among their ranks, under the tutelage of the great Jedi Master Arkan Drall. Oh, he was both wise and strong within the Force, a gifted being of perhaps a superior nature. It was he who taught me the ways of the Jedi and once I had grown, the ways of the heart. But, alas, all too soon we were betrayed and he was sentenced to his death.'_

'_His legacy, however, was not forgotten, for he had left me a simple gift: his knowledge. And I was particularly interested in his knowledge pertaining to the certain talent of time travel.' _

~Master Liana, speaking to her students in the Order's temple


	2. Chapter 1: Young Anakin

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**-1-**

**Young Anakin**

(32BBY)

'_If there was one thing to see on Tatooine, besides the dust and the sand and the dirt of a scum-ridden planet, it was the Boonta Eve Classic Podrace. Thousands of fans made their loyal pilgrimage across the stars to witness this annual event, and in the year 32 BBY I was among them. But I had come for another reason also. There had long since been someone I had desired to meet upon this planet; a young boy. And the time to make his acquaintance had finally arrived._'

It was blisteringly hot. Only occasionally did a breath of cool air embrace me as shop doors hissed open, flooding Mos Espa Main Street for a moment with blissfully cooled, conditioned air.

The suns hung low over the spaceport as I made my way towards a little junk shop I had only ever seen on a screen, many years in the future. But now it lay just ahead, on the left side of the dusty street. I stepped into the cool shop and sighed with relief as I relaxed my hold on the Force.

'Kee booda? Yo bana pee hota?' _[What?_ _What do you want?]_ A Toydarian shopkeeper snapped, his wings beating restlessly.

'Me boshka de Anakin Skywalker.' _[I'm looking for Anakin Skywalker.] _I replied quietly and Watto, the Toydarian, fluttered backwards, agitated.

I walked over to the Nubian hyperdrive lying in the middle of the shabby room and took a closer look at the machinery I knew exactly when and by whom would later be procured.

'And why are you looking for my slave?' Watto snapped, placing the tool he held clasped in his hand on the counter and crossing his arms.

'I have a message for him.' I said smoothly.

'That makes it my business.' He hovered closer, intrigued.

I picked up the component of a repulsorlift coil and inspected it carefully.

'I would prefer to speak to the boy myself.' I smiled politely. 'It's nearly dark. The boy's shift should be over soon.'

'I do not like this. What is this message?'

I declined to answer. Instead I jumped up onto the counter beside Watto, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I heard the Toydarian curse in Huttese, but ignored him.

'Ding me chaza hopa?' _[Can I help you with that?] _The voice came out of nowhere, but it was soft and gentle and I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a young Anakin. His grey-blue eyes burned brightly, unbelievably intelligently for a boy his age, a slave. His sun-bleached hair matched his tanned skin but it was nearly the same colour as his light, beige tunic. A delicately crafted necklace hugged his neck.

I stared at him intently. This little boy would one day become the feared Darth Vader, one of the greatest villains this galaxy would ever know. And yet here he appeared so innocent, so good, standing before me.

'Anakin Skywalker.' I stated, pronouncing every syllable.

The boy gaped at me somewhat puzzled. 'Yeah, that's me. Who're you?'

'Cara, Cara Liana. It's nice to finally meet you Anakin.' I held out my hand and after a moment of hesitation he shook it.

'It's nice to meet you too.'

'This person has business to discuss with you.' Watto announced, evidently irritated.

'Business?' the boy asked.

'I do. Come. Walk with me.' I stepped out of the shop, and into the faintly lit street. I waited beside the entrance for Anakin to follow.

'Go. Go on then. Go home.' Watto snapped and Anakin stepped out.

'What business?' he asked again, wiping his dirty hands on his tunic.

'I would prefer some privacy.' I implied and Anakin nodded once. 'I'll take you to my place then.'

He led the way towards Mos Espa's slave quarters and after a short walk we entered one of the many small dwellings. We were greeted by Shmi Skywalker. Long dark hair framed her soft face and her bright eyes met mine slightly startled. I stepped up to her and offered her my hand. She shook it.

'Hello, my name is Cara Liana.' I introduced myself.

'Mom this is my friend. She's staying for dinner.' Anakin announced cheerfully.

'Welcome, Cara.' Shmi said softly, turning back to a large, steaming pot on the heated stove. After a moment she wiped her hands on a ragged towel and gestured for me to sit at the table in the centre of the dimly lit room. I did as she bade and waited for her and Anakin to take their places beside me.

'So what brings you to Mos Espa?' Shmi asked.

'The races.' I answered politely. 'My master has me betting on the dug, Sebulba. I heard Anakin has raced him a few times. I came to enquire about the odds. Anakin tells me Sebulba nearly always wins the races, but I think I'll put my own money on someone else.'

Anakin gawped at me, momentarily somewhat startled by my reply, but he regained his composure soon enough and announced with a grin:

'Yeah, Sebulba can't always win. I think someone else could really pull through this time, mom.'

'So, Ani, now you've become an expert on the races, advising betters?' Shmi didn't look too pleased by this prospect and Anakin frowned.

'Well, I have come for another reason also.' I quickly intervened and drew from the small bag I carried beneath my cloak a strange looking piece of machinery. 'Actually, Anakin's reputation as a great mechanic precedes him. I have had no luck trying to get this fixed. I heard from one of the junk dealers that Anakin can fix almost anything, so I thought I might enquire about his services. I'm willing to pay, of course.'

Anakin's eyes widened as he beheld the odd scrap of metal and a small smile tugged at the corners of Shmi's lips.

'Well, I am sure Anakin would be only too willing to help you out.' She said gently.

Anakin had already leapt to his feet and now held out his hands for the item I was holding. I gave it to him without hesitation and he hurried to his room. After a moment he reappeared and gestured for me to follow, his young eyes still intent on the object before him.

He let the door slide shut behind us and jumped up to sit on the workbench beside his unfinished protocol droid. He paused his inspection of the object to watch me as I wandered about the small room.

'Are you a Jedi?' he asked suddenly.

'Why would you think that?' I smiled, sitting down on his small bed.

'I dunno. Just got the feeling.' He returned his attention to the object and began fumbling with some of the wires.

'Well, you're not entirely off the mark.' I offered no further explanation.

'You're not normal though.' He countered eventually, hesitating slightly on the word 'normal'.

'Thank you, Anakin. That's sweet. I try my best to avoid normality.' I laughed softly.

Anakin grimaced as he looked up from the object. 'It wasn't meant to be sweet.' He mumbled. 'So, what else can I do for you?' he asked.

'Well, asides from fixing this curious thing for me I would ask only that you to listen to what I'm about to tell you very carefully.' I walked over to where he was sitting on the workbench and glanced into his bright and intelligent eyes.

'You have to promise me that you won't ever speak of what I am about to tell you. You have to swear it!'

His expression turned puzzled. 'But I -'

I cut him off. 'You'll understand one day, Anakin. But you have to promise me now!'

'Ok, ok. I promise. I won't tell anyone.' He appeared chagrined as he said these words, but he reached out and took my hand in his nonetheless, placing the object he had been holding aside.

Smiling, I withdrew a small datapad from within one of the pockets of my tunic and pressed the power button. The small screen whirred to life and depicted on the small screen was a picture of a far away world: Coruscant.

'I doubt if you'll believe me today, Anakin, but one day, when the prophecy comes true you will come to believe all I will now tell you.' As I spoke I turned the screen so Anakin could see it.

'This is Coruscant, and this is the Jedi temple.' I explained quickly, tapping the screen.

I heard a sharp indrawn breath and glanced at Anakin. 'It's burning.' His eyes were wide and I grimaced.

'This won't happen for many years, Anakin, so you don't need to worry about it now. But listen to me. This event is fixed in time. It will occur. When it does, you will know that all I tell you is true and you'll be able to believe.'

'But how can you know this? How do you know the future?' he asked, and his voice shook ever so slightly.

'Because I do. There is no adequate explanation I can offer you at this moment in time.' I replied.

He sat motionless for a long time, resolve burned in his eyes as he finally spoke.

'I won't let the Jedi temple burn! I will become the greatest Jedi ever and I will protect them.' The conviction in his voice was so complete and pure, but a shiver ran down my spine as I heard his words. I cupped his young face so his eyes met mine and smiled sadly.

'You are so brave Anakin Skywalker. And you are so very good and kind. But I honestly doubt your life will be that of a brave, good boy, Anakin. You are destined to walk a path of darkness. You are the Chosen One, the boy who will bring balance to the Force.'

I could tell by his expression that he did not understand my words and I did not blame him, but I did not wait for him to respond. 'Now, Anakin, you may be gifted, but the day will come when your gifts will fail you. I have come to bring you the means to save your life then.'

He allowed his confusion to show, but continued to listen intently, his head cocked slightly to the right.

He began to grin widely as I floated him into the centre of the small room.

'I am here to teach you an ancient trick that my Master taught me many years ago. It has long been lost to any fraction of Force users, but I believe it is important that you come about this knowledge.'

'But I don't know anything about the Force.' Anakin objected.

'For the time being I am sure you are well enough educated about matters of the Force to grasp the fundamental aspects of this theory. As you grow older you will become more advanced.'

I began circling him slowly and he rotated with me.

'Open your mind, Anakin. Feel the raw power of the Force as it flows through you, consumes you. Now grasp that, make it your own.' I felt a faint tweaking in the Force, but it vanished almost immediately.

'I do not deny that it will take you some time to become adept at what I am about to teach you, but once you have a feel for the Force, it will become much easier. So, let's try that again.'

It did not take him long to learn how to channel the Force with some semblance of control and so I released my hold on him and he sagged to the floor. He seemed a little surprised, but I was not interested in teaching him telekinesis; that he would learn from the Jedi.

His young cheeks were flushed with excitement and he could hardly contain his joy.

'Now, try to use the Force as your primary sense. Close your eyes. Don't look, don't listen, simply feel the power of the Force and use it to comprehend what I am doing.'

As soon as he had closed his eyes I opened my senses to the Force. I felt it pulse through me, through every cell in my body. I let it consume me and slowly my mind vanished within this complex body of millions upon millions of atoms. With a slight push I pressed my body's ability to exist over the edge of reality and blinked out of existence in front of the boy.

'Cara?' I heard him call, startled.

'I am still here, Anakin.' I spoke, but my voice echoed unusually in the small room. Slowly I began to reverse the process and my outline began to shimmer faintly blue. A few seconds later I was myself again, standing in front of a very impressed Anakin.

'Wow. I wanna do that.' He gasped.

I spent the next hours trying to teach him the basics of this ancient art. I had never credited myself with great teaching skills, but it seemed that I had always been lacking in self-confidence, or perhaps even I had underestimated this young boy. After a mere three hours he could make his shape blur and shimmer, becoming slightly translucent.

'Well done, Anakin. We will leave it at this for now. Practice what I have taught you, but don't reveal your powers to anyone.' I tapped my forehead. 'If you do, I will know.'

'I already promised I wouldn't tell.' He replied to the warning tone in my voice and I laughed lightly.

'Nonetheless, I believe it would be a good idea for you to forget all about this, for now.' I pulled him into a quick embrace and ran my hand over his hair. He sagged into my arms and I caught my breath as we passed through the isolated time boundary. He did not stir and so I lifted him up, gently setting him down on the workbench beside C-3PO.

He took a sudden deep breath, blinked twice and then shook his head. Confusion was a common side-effect of memory alteration, but I had only dampened the memory of what I had told him. He would begin to remember quite soon.

'It wasn't meant to be sweet.' He mumbled, and turned back to the object I had brought for him. 'So, what can I do for you?'

I suppressed a quiet laugh and answered his repeated question.

'Well, I managed to break this a while ago and I'm really hoping you can fix it. You see, it belonged to a good friend of mine.'

'I don't look like it's worth much.' He stated as he began taking the object apart. I winced as he threw the black metallic covering to the floor.

'It has sentimental value.' I explained and proceeded to pick up the discarded cover.

'Oops, sorry.' He mumbled, but continued his inspection.

'Don't worry about it. What do you think? Can you fix it?'

'Yeah. I think so. I've never seen anything like it. It must be pretty old. But look here, I think it might be a projector of some sort.' He continued to point to various parts of the oddly spherical object, explaining the different components eagerly.

I sank to the floor and observed him work in silence. Eventually Shmi called us to dinner.

She served up a deliciously spiced Bantha Stew and we chatted casually about the up-coming races as we ate. Anakin excused himself once he had finished and I took the opportunity to quiz Shmi carefully about her past. We sat together for a long time, for it was late when Anakin returned. I took the object he was carrying from him with a smile.

'Thank you, Anakin. How much do I owe you?'

'Erm, nothing, don't worry about it.'

'No, I can't do that.' I placed three hundred credits on the table and turned to leave.

'Well, if you ever need anything, like a protocol droid or so…' He suggested quickly.

'Thank you for the offer, Anakin, but I'm afraid I have an appointment offworld to keep. I doubt I'll be seeing Tatooine again anytime soon. And you, won't you be busy at Watto's?' I said as I rose from my seat.

'Yeah. I guess. Oh, well. It could've been a great chance to earn some money, mom.'

'Oh Ani, you know Watto wouldn't approve and Cara is right. It's always so busy, especially during the races.' Shmi got up and held out her hand.

'It was lovely to meet you, Shmi.' I said as I shook it and Anakin led me to the door. We stepped out into the dark.

'Oh, one more thing, Anakin.' I said as soon as we were out of earshot. 'You will soon meet a man called Qui-Gon Jinn. He will not be travelling alone.' I reached into my pocket and placed a small pendant, a miniature model of an YT-1300 space freighter, hung on a leather cord, into Anakin's outstretched palm and closed his fingers around it. 'Could you please give this to his apprentice? I would be most grateful.'

'Sure. Do I tell him who it's from.' He asked as he placed the pendant into his own pocket.

'I would prefer if you didn't, for now.' I answered honestly.

'Sure.' He hesitated, but I could tell he had something on his mind. 'Will I see you again?'

I laughed quietly and nodded.

'Soon enough, Anakin, soon enough.' I pulled my cloak tighter around me and headed out, back towards the main street. I wandered the streets of Mos Espa for a long time, not knowing where I was going. I just couldn't get the image of young Skywalker out of my mind. I had longed to meet him for so long and now I finally had. I found myself going over our conversation again and again, but I had said roughly what I had meant to.

Eventually I found my way back to the docking bay and pinned in the key code to the Falcon. I had modified the Falcon somewhat since I had bought it, seventy years in the future. I had taken it to high-grade shipyards 500 ABY and they had been only too willing to help me restore this historic vessel. It was back in pristine condition. And it was just about the right time too. The first freighters of this model were just leaving the production line. I made myself a cup of coffee and reclined in the pilot's seat in the cockpit.

By the time the suns were beginning to set the following day I had made my way back towards Watto's junk shop. Keeping to the shadows I watched as an innocent onlooker, as a tall Jedi, a lanky Gungan and a young girl, followed by an astromech droid, entered the shop. They exited a little while later and Anakin soon followed. As I watched him go I knew that my adventure, and his, had only just begun.

***

'_And so ends the first chapter of my story. Have any of you heard of the planet Tatooine?' Cara spoke softly to the Younglings gathered around her. They sat in a large open garden, surrounded by tall trees and trickling fountains. A young __Twi'lek__ female raised her hand and Cara encouraged her to speak._

'_It was a planet on the Outer Rim. It had two suns and three moons, I think.'_

_Cara nodded. 'Yes, quite right. It was destroyed forty-six millennia ago.'_

'_Master Liana, I don't understand. Why did you want to see Anakin Skywalker?' Another of the Younglings, an Iktotchi, enquired timidly._

'_A good question, Solt. I trust you have all been enjoying your history lessons with the High Master?' The Younglings nodded vigorously, after all the High Council Master specialized in this era of Galactic History. _

'_Well, then you know the legend of Anakin Skywalker. I travelled to Tatooine, because I planned to change the fate of a few certain individuals that I had come to admire in my years of study.' Master Liana explained. Her eyes trained on the faces of each and every one of the Younglings. _

'_But Master, you said it was impossible to change history!' Solt gasped and Cara smiled. _

'_As I told a young Anakin, it is not possible to change fixed events in time. Some aspects of history are always open to negotiation.' _

'_Master Liana, what was the object Anakin fixed for you?' another Youngling asked._

'_It was an early holoprojector my Master gave me. It has an uncanny tendency for breaking.' She explained briefly but then returned to the original subject of the lesson. 'Time travel, Younglings, is not an easy concept to grasp, let alone to achieve. It is fraught with danger. That is why the Council forbids it.'_

_Cara rose from her small seat in the middle of the circle and the Younglings crowded around her. _

'_But you did it anyway, Master!'_

'_Why didn't the Council stop you?'_

'_Will we be allowed to try?' _

_They asked many more questions, but she refused to answer them. She ushered them to the canteen instead. One Youngling fell behind and while she urged the rest to go on ahead she waited for the young human boy. _

'_Dran?' she held out her hand to him and he took it with a quick glance over his shoulder, then he stood on his toes and whispered quietly into her ear._

'_I will become the greatest Master, and then I'll travel through time too.' _

_Cara froze for one moment, and then smiled. She took his hand and led him to the cafeteria, her thoughts focused on Anakin. _


	3. Chapter 2: The Jedi Temple

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

-2-

The Jedi Temple

(28BBY)

'_For many centuries Coruscant had been the glowing centre of the Republic, a Core World, easily accessible by the Corellian Trade Spine, the Hydian Way and the Corellian Run. It had a population of more than three trillion beings and it was ancient. Its foundations were buried beneath buildings upon buildings upon buildings. It was glorious to behold.'_

The Falcon skimmed Coruscant's atmosphere and warning lights flickered on the dashboard. The comm crackled, and a hoarse voice spoke:

'Unidentified space freighter, model YT-1300, alter your course immediately! Repeat, alter your course immediately!'

'Yeah, yeah. Go eat Bantha Poodoo!' I mumbled and flicked a switch on the dashboard. 'Radar detection disabled' flashed on the screen before me. I strengthened my hold on the Force and began the difficult decent to the planet's surface.

Coruscant was stunning to behold and in the distance I could distinguish the unique silhouette of the Jedi Temple, its ziggurat and its five spires soaring into the fading sky.

I navigated my way through the traffic and merged into one of the fast moving lanes. The Jedi Temple now loomed before me, a giant sleeping mass of durasteel and transparisteel. As the traffic moved past, I swerved to the left and headed towards it.

Anakin's shape blurred and faded until he became translucent. Only the faintest shimmer of his outline was visible; a pale blue glow. He was hovering in midair, turning slowly. We were in his small quarters, in the Jedi Temple.

He relinquished his hold on the Force and materialized fully before me, though he continued hovering. He had grown; his light hair was shorter and somewhat darker. And he sported a short Padawan braid.

'I can feel your presence.' He opened his eyes and stared into the empty room.

I laughed quietly 'Hello Anakin.'

'I don't remember your name.' He said. The irritation in his voice was plain to hear.

'You remember everything else?'

He had become arrogant. I could feel it clearly in the Force.

'Yes.' His tone was sour, almost angry. It hurt me to think of what must have happened to the kind young boy I had met on Tatooine.

'They say you've become a great Jedi.' I stated.

'I will be even greater.' He muttered. He dropped to the floor and picked up his tunic, pulling it over his head to cover his bare chest.

'Well, you certainly don't lack determination.' I said, slowly emerging from the Force and he stared at me for a long time.

'You haven't changed.' He stated eventually, keeping his tone even.

'No. You have.' I replied, scrutinising him.

'I'm a Jedi now. Of course I've changed.'

'I liked the old Anakin better.' I sat down on his bed and scanned the room. The floor was covered with scrap metal and broken machinery.

'You're still fixing things.' I said as he sat down beside me.

'Yes.' He said and began prying open the outer covering of a droid. It was a make I did not recognise. 'It makes me forget.'

'And what do you have to forget? What sorrows could a boy of your age possibly have?' I taunted him and he glared at me.

'You have no idea. What was your name?' he asked.

'Cara.'

Anakin nodded as he took in this information.

'Is it time?' he finally asked.

I shook my head. 'Oh no, not quite yet.'

'So you've come to check on me? Come to check if I'm keeping that promise. Well I am. You didn't have to come all this way.' He said angrily and put the droid aside. He glanced down at his hands.

'I miss home.' He said suddenly and glanced up at me.

'I know.' I replied, picking up a piece of metal. 'But this is your home now.'

'Obi-Wan says the same.' He retorted, scowling. 'But it doesn't feel like home. I miss my mother. The Jedi won't even let me speak to her, or send her a message. I want to know if she's alright. I miss her…so much.' He covered his face with his hands.

'I'm a Jedi now. I should be able to control my emotions.' The pain and frustration in his young voice did not surprise me.

'I've been thinking about what you said.' He mumbled after a while. 'I feel so angry. All the time.' He admitted.

'I cannot help you with that.' I stated quietly.

'I try, you know. I try so hard to be a good Jedi, to obey the Jedi Code, but it's impossible! _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force._' Contempt coloured his voice as he recited the Jedi Code.

'There is a reason I am not a Jedi Knight, Anakin.' I said gently. 'I found the Jedi Code a little too restricting. I left before I got into any more trouble.'

He turned to stare at me. 'You're one of the lost twenty?'

I laughed. 'No. I left the Jedi Order too long ago to be remembered as one of the lost twenty.' I replied.

'What did you do? After you left.' he asked.

'I travelled and I never looked back.' I answered honestly.

'If I didn't already know the answer I would ask if I could go with you.'

His pain was more than I could bear. I had not expected this measure of self-torment, this measure of utter anguish from him at this age.

'Anakin, I told you about your destiny not so that you could torment yourself, but so that you could prepare for the inevitable. It is not in my power to change the future, but I can help you redeem yourself.' I knelt down beside him now and reached out to touch his cheek. His eyes were brimming with tears.

'I don't understand you. I didn't the last time I saw you and I don't now! What do you mean?' The Force pulsed around his being and it was with horror that I felt the darkness that already filled him.

'It is not my place to tell you this, Anakin. I can't.'

He rose and pushed me aside, furious now.

'But you come here, to check on me, to make sure I keep a promise I don't understand and that I apparently won't understand for ages. You honestly expect me to just sit here and listen to all your crap?'

'Yes.'

'Why haven't you come before now?' He finally met my gaze, challenging me to reply.

'Because I did not see the need.' I said slowly.

'Great, but perhaps I needed some answers! Your stupid riddles are like a dark shadow hanging over everything I try to do! Why can't you give me some straight answers?'

'I can see this was a mistake. I am sorry for wasting your time. Goodbye Anakin.' I vanished into the Force.

'Don't run away from me, coward!' He shouted after me, and I hurriedly left the small room. I cast a last glance over my shoulder to see him sitting on his bed, his hands covering his eyes. He seemed so young and yet old beyond his years.

_I came and went as I pleased over the next few years. I would sometimes have to wait many weeks before Anakin returned from his adventures, but I did not really mind. The Jedi Temple of the Galactic Republic was vast and held many secrets that required exploration. It was thus that I became quite acquainted with the labyrinth that made up its core. The Room of a Thousand Fountains was particularly fascinating and I spent many hours walking amidst the exotic plants, watching the many Jedi. It had been a long time ago that I had learnt the Jedi arts, but I had learnt them from the very founders of the Jedi. The difference was astonishing. But the changes in Anakin were far more fascinating still. I would spend hours sitting beside him, speaking of the past and sometimes the future. He would ask so many questions and I would try to answer him truthfully. And in turn he answered many of my questions. It thus happened that we became fast friends. It saddens me to admit, even now, that I was one of the few people Anakin truly trusted and I was by far the only one he kept no secrets from. _

Six years had passed and I found myself once again on the Core World. I was sitting in the High Council Chamber. Anakin sat beside me. It was dark outside.

'Do you come here often?' I asked gently, my hand resting on his shoulder.

'When I need to think. When my head goes all fuzzy and I need to clear my thoughts.' Anakin stood up and walked to one of the large viewscreens. He leant against it and glanced down at the planet's surface. I joined him there.

'It's beautiful.' I murmured, watching the traffic rush by.

'I feel like myself up here, when the whole world is so far below. It's like flying.'

'I have a place like that. Far from here.'

'Show me some day.' Anakin murmured and then span me around. He twirled me in the large open space, across the beautiful flooring. I brought the dance to an end, by raising my hand.

'Anakin, why did you call me now?' I had dreamt of the young Jedi over and over again these past few weeks. I had seen him then as vividly as I saw him now and he had called my name repeatedly.

'I needed someone to talk to. I didn't think you'd come.' He said, his voice low, intense. He dragged me towards the comfortable seats used by the Jedi Masters in their sessions. I could not help but marvel at the change that had overcome him. Darkness no longer radiated from every aspect of his being. He was filled with light.

'I think I'm in love.' He mumbled suddenly, grinning.

I laughed lightly. I had been expecting this.

'Could this have something to do with a charming senator from Naboo?'

Anakin started and I chuckled. 'You forget that I am no Jedi, Anakin. I won't reprimand you for showing emotions. Padmé Amidala?'

Anakin looked puzzled. 'How'd you know?' he asked.

'It was a reasonable guess, I suppose.' I laughed lightly, but my heart hurt. I tried to remind myself that it had to be this way. It had to. There was no other way. It was her destiny as well as his.

'I can't help it. I think I fell in love with her the moment she walked into Watto's shop. I thought she was an angel and every time I see a picture of her she's become even more beautiful! And she's such a good person, better than I could ever be. Maybe…' he hesitated and glanced at me. 'Maybe she'll save me from the dark you predict.'

Hope reverberated through his words and I could not bear to deny him what little of it he could muster.

'But I don't know what to do, Cara. It's against the Jedi Code. I will be expelled from the Jedi Order! But I love her. She's all I live for.'

I stood up and glanced down at the planet-wide city once more.

'And she loves you, Anakin. You need her and she needs you.' I said this so quietly that he could not have heard had he not been standing right behind me.

It was the way things were meant to be, I reminded myself sadly.

'_But Master Liana, is it true that Anakin Skywalker killed Senator Amidala? If he loved her so much, why did he do that?'_

'_And Master, were you really friends with a Sith Lord?'_

_Cara Liana laughed lightly at the astounded faces looking up at her. She tousled Dran's hair affectionately. He sat beside her today, his hand clasped around a wisp of her silken robe._

'_The Power of the Dark Side is all consuming, Younglings. But no, it was Darth Vader who killed Padmé Amidala Naberrie, not Anakin Skywalker. There is a fundamental difference. As you know, Anakin was trained by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he himself said that Anakin had been murdered by Darth Vader. That much was certainly true.'_

'_And Sala, you ask if I was friends with a Sith Lord? Well, the answer to that question would be yes. I have known many Sith Lords. But Younglings, you must remember that I have lived for a very long time. We now have the year 129,110 after the Battle of Yavin, and I was born on Tython 27,911 years before that historic battle.' Cara paused briefly, granting the children the opportunity to absorb this information. 'Now, children, it is time for lunch. Off you go!' Cara waved them towards the cafeteria. She was about to follow them, when the High Master fell in step beside her. _

'_So, they have finally persuaded you to part with your history.' He chuckled._

'_Well, it is a story you are familiar with. I felt the time was right to speak of it to them.' _

'_Yes. It is a good story. I would not object listening to it once more myself. I will join you tomorrow.' The High Master left her standing before the doors to the cafeteria. She glanced at the Younglings. They were laughing and talking joyously._


	4. Chapter 3: Return to Tatooine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Return to Tatooine

(22 BBY)

'_The Clone Wars began 32 years before the Battle of Yavin. Thousands of star systems left the Galactic Republic to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Tensions brewed and full scale war broke out in 22 BBY. Anakin Skywalker was still a young boy by this time and he had been charged with the task of protecting Senator Amidala. He had admitted his love for her to me a mere months before, but now he could not bear to think of losing her. But he had other troubles also. For the entire week prior to the events I will now relate he had dreamed of his mother, terrible dreams filled with pain and anguish, fear and despair.'_

The wind blew the sand across the surface of Tatooine in an endless torrent. It made breathing difficult and the storm now brewing on the outskirts of Mos Espa made it hard to keep a watch on the incoming traffic.

I sat in one of the small booths of a dingy café, my hood pulled low over my eyes. It cast a deep shadow over my features. I could just about see the street from here and I cast my feelings out with the Force. I had done this repeatedly for the past hour, but I had not sensed a thing. Loathe though I was to admit it, I was beginning to worry.

'Wait right there!'

I recognised Anakin's voice immediately and rose quickly, throwing a handful of credits to the bartender. Stepping into the harsh sunlight I rounded the corner and there they were: a cloaked figure and a familiar tall young man, his slim shoulders lost beneath a thick brown cloak.

As he spoke now, in a hushed voice, his brow knitted in concentration. I could feel denial, pain, worry and a deep anger reverberate through the Force. He was, as always, too easy to read.

'Que puta, u bana benota?' I heard Anakin mumble and hid deeper in the shadows. I barely glimpsed his face, but it contorted with anguish as Watto informed him that he had sold Shmi to moisture farmer Cliegg Lars.

Arriving at the Lars' homestead before them I disguised myself in the Force and watched the sleek Nubian ship land on the sandy rock. Sitting down on the sand I waited a long while beside the homestead for Anakin and Padmé to resurface. Black emotions roiled around Anakin, darkening the very air surrounding him, as he stepped out into the fading sunlight. I was in no doubt that even Padmé could feel it. Her own anxiety for him was plainly evident.

Anakin jumped up onto the speederbike and I quickly jumped up behind him. I grasped his shoulders firmly and felt him jerk back with shock. I wasn't sure if he thought I was Padmé, but I soon sensed his recognition.

'What do you want, Cara?' he spat. We were now flying fast through the desolate landscape of remote Tatooine and the suns were setting, setting the orange sand alight, lengthening the shadows.

'I'm here to help.' I whispered into his ear, my arms still tightly wrapped around his shoulders. He shivered.

'I don't need your help. I don't want your help!' he pushed the speed limit on the bike beyond reason. His anger began to colour my own mood, the seething fierceness burning my soul. It felt as though he were aflame. He was too angry to calm, a fierce storm no measure of water or words could contain. I held on tighter, fearing unreasonably for his life, burning with him.

'I'm going to kill them all! I hate them!' the Dark Side gathered about him and I felt him vanishing into the Force. He was on my ground now and I tried to pull him back, but his anger threatened to choke me and I relinquished my hold, watching with utter anguish as the Dark Side began to manifest itself in the goodness of his being. I wept silently for his loss. From this moment forth he would no longer be Anakin Skywalker. This was Darth Vader's birthday.

It tormented me that I could not stop him, that it was not in my power to alter the course of history. This was my payment. To save his soul I would have to surrender mine.

We reached a Jawa Sandcrawler by nightfall and I remained by the speeder as he spoke to the small species. They directed us towards the Sandpeople.

We flew onwards, ever towards the horizon.

'You won't stop me?' he asked, raising his voice slightly so I could hear him over the dull droning of the engine.

'No.' My answer sent a new wave of anger through the young man and I sighed. I leant my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I awoke as he jumped off the speederbike and I followed him. He perched atop the cliff, and then jumped down into the Tusken camp. I watched from afar as he found his mother's tent and entered it. It was only a few minutes later that he re-emerged. I could hardly feel his natural presence in the Force. He had become a roiling storm of absolute blackness, through which no light could shine. I heard a faintly familiar voice echo through the camp, but there was no stopping him. His blue blade flashed mercilessly, killing, killing, killing. When they were all dead, I heard him call to me.

'Cara?'

I jumped down into the camp and helped him to carry his mother's lifeless body. He sagged to his knees as we reached the speeder and I carefully placed Shmi's body onto the vehicle.

'I…I…I don't know what I've done! I've killed them all! I -' he choked and then gagged. He threw up in the sand and I hoisted him up onto the speederbike. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as the bike lurched forward.

'I can't believe what I've done! Why - why didn't you stop me?' he did not wait for an answer. 'Why did she have to die? Why?' he asked, trembling.

I flew on, back the way we had come. We reached the Sandcrawler and Anakin had regained enough of his composure to switch places. I watched as he carried Shmi into the Homestead and followed him quickly. He was silent for a long time as he stood in the hold, trying to fix the object he was holding.

'Why didn't you stop me?' he finally asked; the question was no more than a whisper.

'I'm can't change history, Anakin.' I stepped up to him and took his braid between my thumb and forefinger. I gently pulled on it until he looked at me. I kissed him on the forehead.

'I'm so sorry Anakin.' I murmured, pausing to hold his face in my hands, stroking his cheek. 'Padmé is coming. I have to go now. Be safe.' I kissed his brow once more, and then left the way I had come. I lingered only long enough on Tatooine to hear Anakin's last words to his mother:

'_I wasn't strong enough to save you mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again. I miss you…so much!_'

I turned and ran. I made it to the Falcon before doubling over. I could still see Anakin's blue blade flashing in the darkness, could still feel the force I was exerting upon myself to stop from jumping down into the camp to restrain him. I could still smell the stench of death and feel the warmth of Shmi's body as I hoisted her onto the speederbike. But most of all I could still feel his anger.

I was no stranger to that emotion. Indeed I was no stranger to the Dark Side of the Force. I had learnt much from the ancient Sith, but it was quite different to experience the corrupting power of the Dark Side. To feel it fill a boy I knew to be good and kind with malice and evil. If only the circumstances had been different, if only time was not fixed… but that was out of my hands.

Geonosis was not far from Tatooine. Indeed it was also a planet on the Outer Rim. Therefore, it did not take me long to find Obi-Wan, and true to the stories he was soon joined by Anakin and Padmé. I watched from high in the arena as they were chained to the tall posts.

I searched the Force with sudden anxiety. It was time, but where were the Jedi? It was then that I heard heavy footfalls, a cloak swishing against stone flooring, the hiss of a lightsabre. It seemed to echo throughout the arena. I caught the swift movement as Master Windu's purple blade flash against Count Dooku's pale, old skin. The sound of hundreds of battle droids suddenly replaced the quiet hum of the ancient weapon and they were in return countered by a hundred lightsabres.

Not many Jedi would survive that terrible battle. The tension leading up to this very moment had finally escalated beyond reason and the Clone Wars had begun. I could not bear to watch. I knew it would be some time before Anakin and Padmé reached Naboo, but I had a gown to prepare.

Two days passed in relative peace on Naboo. Only occasionally did I read some news headlines on the HoloNet, but I was already familiar with the events that would pass in the next years. On the third day Padmé returned to Naboo and I was waiting for her.

'Padmé Amidala?' I asked quietly.

'Yes?' She started, spinning around. I stood in the doorway of her room. She was busy unpacking her bags, and clothes had been strewn across the room. Her eyes were wide, for she did not know me.

'Who are you? What do you want? How did you get past security?' she asked, her voice trembling.

'My name is Cara Liana. I am here for your wedding. The Force is my ally.' I answered all of her questions honestly, but I caught her fleeting glance towards the door.

'I'm a friend of Anakin's.' I added quickly, but this fact simply made her wearier.

'Anakin has never spoken of you.'

'No. That would be true, for I asked him not to. He is a good friend.'

'I don't believe you.' her tone was distrustful and I knew that I would not be able to convince her. I took a package from beneath my cloak and placed it on her bed. A small white envelope was attached to the brown paper. I inclined my head towards her, and then vanished into the Force. She stood there, stock-still, for some time. Then she detached the white envelope from the package and opened it.

'_When the Jedi Temple burns and the Rule of Two has once more been instigated, then, trust me if you wish to live._' She read the words aloud and I nearly laughed despite myself. It was so over the top.

'_I stood beneath the weeping branches of the tall trees on the veranda in Varykino two days later. Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala stood beside the stone balustrade and before the Naboo holyman. Padmé's wedding dress shimmered in the fading sunlight and she was beautiful, but I could not bring myself to look at her for long. My attention was commanded entirely by Anakin. He was so grown-up and handsome. He was no longer that little boy I had met those many years ago on Tatooine. Shmi would have been proud indeed. I could just picture her standing beside him, a wide smile on her kind face, her dark eyes sparkling with life and joy as she beheld her son's marriage to this beautiful woman.' _

_Cara paused as the Younglings digested the latest chapter of her story._

'_So Anakin turned to the Dark Side because his mother died?' Sala asked, her eyes intent on Cara. The older woman nodded. 'Yes, that was certainly one of the reasons.'_

'_And you didn't stop him, even though you knew he was going to kill them all?'_

'_I did not stop him because it was not my place. I could have tried, but I would have committed a crime more terrible than I could possibly bear to describe.'_

_The young female simply nodded. _

_The young Nautolan female sitting on Cara's lap suddenly tugged at a loose strand of her hair._

'_But Master Liana, the Jedi of the Old Order were not allowed to marry!' outrage coloured her voice. _

'_They were not allowed to marry, but some did nonetheless.' She explained quickly._

'_But they were breaking the Jedi Code!' Her expression was so comical that even the High Master could not disguise his amusement. _

'_There will come a time, Younglings, when all of you must contemplate the consequences of breaking rules. We cannot always live our lives by a Code created with only one objective in sight: to encourage true mastery of the Force. Other circumstances might also dictate our choices. What is vital, Young Ones, is that you are not forced to make these choices alone.' The High Master commanded the children's absolute attention. Their intelligent and overly eager eyes focused on his powerful appearance. _

'_Now, enough questions. Lunch awaits once more!' Cara said softly, she had sensed the High Master's desire to speak to her in private. _

'_The Council has asked once more that you take on an apprentice, Cara.' _

_Cara scowled at him. _

'_You already know my answer to that question.' She replied stiffly. 'It resembles the ways of the Old Order too much. I cannot go along with such outdated traditions simply because the council believes it to be the correct procedure for training Knights of the Force, when I know it is not.' _

'_Ah, Cara, you remind me so much of my younger self.' The High Master chuckled and left her standing beside the cafeteria entrance for the second day running. _


	5. Chapter 4: Rule of Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Rule of Two

(19 BBY)

'_Nineteen years before the historic Battle of Yavin the Separatists launched an attack on the Senate of the Galactic Republic. Agents abducted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and held him hostage aboard the Invisible Hand, General Grievous' command ship. For the first time in many centuries a battle was fought above the Galactic Capital. Dying ships tore through the planet's atmosphere as they collided and broke apart. The deaths of hundreds of beings reverberated through the Force as their lives ended abruptly_.'

The Falcon drifted amongst the distant stars, and I sat silently observing the chaos consuming the skies above the Galactic Capital. Of particular interest to me was the course of two Jedi Interceptors, one red and one yellow. I observed their path intently as they veered towards the Invisible Hand. They were soon swallowed by the vast ship. My eyes strayed to other battles, yet my mind stayed firmly fixed on Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Moments later the stress on the Invisible Hand's hull reached critical and it broke apart, falling at ever increasing speeds towards the planet's surface.

I joined the two heroes, who had so gallantly come to the rescue of the Chancellor, on the planet's surface. Anakin escorted Palpatine to the Republic Executive Building, while Obi-Wan sought out the Jedi Council. I fell in step beside Anakin.

'She's waiting for you.' I murmured. Anakin froze and then he sensed her presence too. He hurried to greet his wife, while I followed on the heels of the Chancellor, listening intently to his words.

It was hours later, in the dark of night, that I found the opportunity to speak to Anakin once more. Padmé had returned to bed, but he still stood out on the terrace of her apartment. He stood still, deeply immersed in the Force.

'Come out, come out. I know you're here.' He muttered, watching the passing traffic. He turned to stare at me as I materialized beside him.

'Cara.' He nodded once in greeting.

'Anakin.' I said, returning the gesture.

'I'm going to be a father.' He stated; his voice strangely vacant.

'Yes.'

'Will I be a good father?' he asked quietly.

I did not reply.

'Will Padmé die in childbirth?' he asked.

I kept quiet again.

'I will not let her die!' he insisted, his voice filled with passion and a hint of anger.

'Ani? You can't change her destiny.' I spoke gently.

'So it's true! But it can't be! I can't let her die, Cara. She's my life!' He turned to face me, all but screaming the words at me.

'Power isn't everything.' I muttered, stepping back. His eyes caught my recoil.

'Power is all I have.' He spat at me.

'You have Padmé. You have me.' I said quietly.

'Don't compare yourself to her! You're nothing!' he growled, and then turned his back on me, leaving me by the terrace. I watched him go, my heart and soul heavy, my mood black.

The days passed quickly, too quickly. News filtered in over the HoloNet and I took great care to compare it to the archives on the Falcon. There were no discrepancies, but I was not able to rejoice in this knowledge, knowing what would soon ensue.

The sun began to set on that fateful day that would see the end of the galaxy as we had known it. Even as I sat in the cockpit of the Falcon, events had been set into motion that could not be stopped. And so the occasion had come for me to visit Anakin one last time. My heart filled with sorrow as I made my way to the Jedi Temple.

He sat in silence where we had once danced together.

He appeared old beyond his years, and yet his stubbornness was that of a child's. When we had first met he had seemed so wise for a boy of eight. Now stupidity ruled in tyrannical fashion over both heart and mind. His actions were those of a man blinded by love and passion.

'I warned you of the darkness, Anakin. I warned you that you would walk this path.' I said.

He did not jump. He had been expecting me.

'You told me I had no choice. Does that make it right?' his hands trembled as he brought them up to his face.

'You have no choice.' I said simply.

'Would you have me give in to the Dark Side? Would you have me destroy the Jedi? My family? Obi-Wan?' He glared at me, and yet he saw straight through me.

I emerged from the Force, to contest him face to face. He turned on me.

'You've led me on this path of darkness! Never mind Palpatine or the Jedi. You alone knew the future, and still you led me along this path, allowed me to make the choices I did. And where do I stand now? You're the one who took choice from me!' his voice shook with anger and he rose to his feet.

'You're the accomplice of Darth Sidious! You're the one who's poisoned me against the Jedi! You're the Sith Lord! You said it yourself, you aren't a Jedi. You're the Traitor!' he spat at me now.

I did not reply to his accusations, but allowed him to rage until his words failed him. Finally he sank back into his council seat.

'What have I become?' he asked, broken.

'Darth Vader.' I answered, speaking so quietly that I sincerely doubted he'd heard, but he nodded nonetheless. He curled his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. Heavy tears began to fall.

'I love her so much. I need her to live. My life doesn't have any meaning without her! But only the Sith can give me the power to save her life.'

I did not reply to his musings. The sun continued to set over the Galactic Capital and a storm began to brew on the horizon. Anakin rose to stare out of the vast windows. His gaze lingered on the distant 500 Republica.

'There are many paths to walk, through dark, through light, through shadow, through flame.' I spoke softly beside him 'But we all have a choice, all of us, except you, Anakin. You are the Chosen One.'

A single tear fell to his cheek and he turned to leave. He had made his choice. I took his seat in the Council Chamber, and buried my face in my hands.

'_I remained in the High Council Chamber for an immeasurably long time, contemplating the events that were at once occurring throughout the galaxy. The deaths of thousands of Jedi assaulted my consciousness in a seemingly endless onslaught and I felt the pain and anguish so intensely that it threatened to consume me. But it was guilt that raced like fire through my veins and blinded me to the Force. The Jedi Order, its entire history, its goals and ideals, everything it had fought for so bravely, had suddenly ceased to exist. The Jedi were no more. They were no more because I had stood by and allowed it.' _

I was forced out of my dark reverie by the arrival of eight frightened Younglings. I sat in momentary shock as I beheld the trembling children. They spoke amongst each other in hushed voices, but froze as they became aware of me.

'What's happening?' a young human boy asked me, his voice shaking with fear. I sighed as I glanced from one child to the other.

'The Great Jedi Purge. Skywalker has turned on the Jedi Order. He has joined the Sith. It is over.' I explained in an empty voice.

'But what are we going to do, Master?' the same blond boy asked, stepping towards me. I winced at the use of the title.

'Nothing.' I shook my head in despair and their faces fell.

'But please Master, won't you help us?' he pleaded.

'I can't. I'm so sorry. I really can't help you.' I felt dead inside.

'But why not, Master?' one of the girls asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Because -' I glanced up and caught my reflection in her brown eyes. Why should she have to suffer at the hands of Darth Vader? Why should she have to die? It was neither right nor fair, but when had history ever taken menial matters such as fairness into account? Never. But it was not right; destiny or no.

I could feel his presence near. I cursed under my breath and quickly rallied the Younglings.

'He's on his way. Quick, now, listen to me. There's a ship close by; a freighter, my ship. When Master Skywalker enters through those doors you -' I did not know the name of the Youngling I was pointing at.

'Sors Bandeam.' He volunteered quickly.

'Sors Bandeam, you will approach him and you will repeat what I tell you now: 'Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?' And then, before he can hurt you, I will take you away. I promise. Now, quick, hide behind the seats! He's coming!'

The Younglings did not hesitate to follow my command and I vanished into the Force. The Chamber doors hissed open and a dark, cloaked figure entered. A chill ran down my spine as the Dark Side of the Force announced the presence of a Sith Lord.

'Now, be quick. Don't show your fear.' I whispered to Sors, coming to stand behind him.

'Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?' he spoke bravely, stepping out of his hiding place. I stood right behind him, concentrating fiercely on the Force.

Vader beheld the Younglings with indifference. His eyes were a deep sulphurous yellow and his blue lightsabre illuminated the dark room.

That was the signal I had been waiting for. I clasped my hand over the Sors' mouth as Vader brought down his blade in a low arc. Unnoticed by Vader the boy briefly blinked out of existence only to reappear a microsecond later. Vader's blue blade sliced through his torso and he crumpled to the floor.

Vader turned to confront the next Youngling and I rushed to the trembling child's side, but I could not reach him in time. Vader's blade had already severed the boy's neck. He was too fast and too strong in the Dark Side of the Force. The Younglings weren't even given a chance to react. Desperate, I sent a wave of Force energy at him, hurling him backwards, just as I wrapped my arms around another of the little girls. Of the eight, I failed only two more.

Their bodies littered the High Council Chamber and Vader granted them a cold stare before turning to leave.

My hands shook, and my breathing came fast. Blood pounded through my ears and I doubled over, resting my hands on my knees. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my agitated nerves - and then they were there. One by one five children, three boys and two girls, appeared before me. They stumbled as they were roughly flung through time and I caught them as they fell, scared and shaking.

I gathered them close, but I could not keep them from seeing the bodies of their friends and the semblances of their own. One of the girls began to scream as she glimpsed them.

'Shhh, shhh. What's your name?' I knelt down before her, cupping her face in my hands and forcing her eyes to meet mine.

'Jeswi Ele.' She said, choking back a flood of tears.

'Jeswi, shhhh, you're safe. It's an illusion, nothing but an illusion.' I whispered. 'Now listen! My ship is in the southern hangar bay. You must follow me quickly and quietly. Stay together!'

It took us a long time to reach the Falcon. The Jedi Temple was swarming with Clone Troopers, forcing us to take circuitous routes and hidden passageways, but we made it to the hidden hangar bay. I ushered the five Younglings onboard the Falcon and ordered them to the passenger hold. We broke orbit six minutes later.

Padmé stood beside the window in her luxurious apartment, her eyes locked on the distant Jedi Temple. Smoke still rose from its mighty ziggurat. She froze in shock as I materialized beside her.

'Padmé.' I greeted her quickly, my voice hushed. 'Do you believe me now?'

'When the Jedi Temple burns and the Rule of Two has once more been instigated I will believe if I wish to survive.' She echoed the words I had once written. 'I believe.' She finally said and her voice was calm, resigned, but her eyes were swollen.

'I don't know what to say, Senator. But I am very sorry.' I mumbled and led her to the sofa.

She stared at me, uncomprehending. I quickly began unfolding a small, black velvet pouch, within which lay a simple necklace. It was identical to the snippet of japor Anakin had given her many years ago.

'Padmé, I don't believe you will see Anakin again. But I beg of you, if you value your love to Anakin at all, then take this and give me the one you wear now. I promise to return it to you!'

Padmé did not reply. She simply sat there, tears filling her eyes, her right hand clenched around her own pendant. Then, without a word, she took her own necklace and handed it to me. She replaced it with the one I now gave her.

'He loved you Padmé.' I mumbled quietly, but I was not sure if she had heard me. Her attention was focused intently on the pendant she now held tightly, as though she were clinging on to it for dear life. I passed by Obi-Wan as I left her chambers.

_Her audience had remained utterly quiet until Cara folded her hands, signalling the end of another chapter of her life. Then chaos ensued. The Younglings leapt to their feet and pressed towards her, all the while shouting questions and gesturing wildly. _

'_You saved them, Master Liana, you saved them!' Sala exclaimed joyously._

'_But where did you take them? What happened to them?' another Youngling asked. _

'_Yeah, what happened to them? Were they like us, Master Liana?'_

'_You saved them from Vader, I knew you would. Oh Master Liana, you're the best!'_

_Cara raised her hands to silence the children, but they were far too excited to take notice of her._

'_Enough!' the High Master's voice boomed over the commotion and the children instantly fell quiet._

_A shift in the Force alerted Cara and she glanced up to see a group of five robed masters striding towards them. They lowered their hoods as they approached and nodded to Cara and the High Master. _

_Cara jumped as Dran suddenly grabbed a strand of her hair and frantically began pulling at it, his mouth agape and his eyes wide in wonder. Cara grinned at him and hoisted him onto her lap. _

'_If you have any questions,' the High Master said lightly, forcing her attention back to the masters, 'I suggest you direct them at Master Bandeam, Master Ele, Master Letap, Master Yana and Master Irkao.' _

_More eye grew wide as realisation of who stood before them dawned on the children. _

'_I knew it, I knew it!' Dran whispered to Cara and she ruffled his blond hair, nodding. _

'_Good morning High Master, Master Liana, Younglings.' The tallest of the five Council Masters, a blond human male, said gently. The others bowed low as they met Cara's eyes and those of the High Master. _

'_You're the Younglings! Yes, you're the Younglings Master Liana rescued from the Jedi Temple, from Darth Vader!' Solt shouted into the ensuing silence and the masters laughed lightly._

_The shock began to wear off and the Younglings leapt to their feet once again, storming towards the five familiar masters. Now it was their turn to be bombarded by dozens of questions and they dutifully answered as many as they could. _

_The High Master had settled onto the grass beside Cara and they observed the spectacle in silence. Eventually they glanced at each other, either one of them privy to the others thoughts in that instance. Cara took the High Master's hand in her own and squeezed it lightly. He gave her a wide, generous smile and placed his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close. She laughed softly as he whispered in her ear. _


	6. Chapter 5: 0 BBYABY

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

=5=

0 BBY/ABY

(0 BBY/ABY)

'_I had sworn, at the outset of my mission, that I would preserve the course history had taken. I had known then, as I know now, that Anakin Skywalker would be responsible for the deaths of billions of beings. I do not regret my choice, but I must admit had I not been privy to his passionate emotions my resolve might well have wavered.' _

Once more Tatooine loomed before me, a golden giant depicted upon a canvas of darkness. No clouds covered the bare canyons that ran across the planet's surface, no body of sparkling water provided relief from the blistering heat and aridity. Only occasionally was a city or spaceport visible from the Falcon's low position in orbit; a sprawling mass of buildings that shimmered faintly.

There had been remarkably little change although twenty-two years had passed since I had last set foot on this desolate planet. Tatooine was apparently of no more concern to the Empire than it had been to the Republic, and it still effectively governed itself.

Nothing had drawn me here since the death of Shmi Skywalker, but today important business awaited. I sighed as I engaged the landing procedure and directed the Falcon towards Tatooine's first quadrant, landing the ship just north of the south-western edge of the Dune Sea. There was not much out here, not much at all other than one solitary little hut situated atop a small hill: Old Ben Kenobi's hut.

The twin suns had not yet begun to set over the distant horizon as I resolved once more not to prolong this necessary visit. But before I could leave the Falcon a presence began to congregate within the Force and a faint blue shimmer cast an eerie glow in the cargo hold. The presence felt distinctly familiar and I recognised it as the Force ghost clarified, then solidified.

'Qui-Gon.'

The tall Jedi, not a day older than when I had last seen him, materialized fully before me, still cloaked in his traditional Jedi robes, his hair long and flowing and his hands hidden in his deep sleeves.

'Cara.' He acknowledged me in return and never having been the kind to dither he continued immediately. 'I am worried about Obi-Wan. He is not ready.' The tall Jedi spoke softly, but with conviction.

'He has no choice. I warned you Qui-Gon, that I would come for him. You have taught him all I asked, have you not?'

He nodded. 'Yes, as I have taught Master Yoda. Both have grasped the concept of becoming one with the Force. But I fear Obi-Wan is a changed man. The young boy I once taught has long died. Now only pain and guilt exist within an empty shell. They have consumed him completely.'

'I must see him, Qui-Gon. But perhaps you had better come with me.' I said upon listening to his concerns.

I stood and Qui-Gon shimmered and vanished beside me. I felt the transformation in the Force and cast out my own senses. I could perceive only one other being close by: Obi-Wan. Waves of despair and guilt cursed through me as I tapped into his emotions and I cringed inwardly.

The tall Jedi and I climbed up the hill silently. The twin suns beat down on the sand, searing away any last drop of moisture that the parched soil might have held. Anguish, despair and infinite doubt permeated the air, the sand, the very rock. I could only too well picture Obi-Wan standing on this very cliff, staring down at the Dune Sea, the burden of ten thousand Jedi deaths weighing down on his shoulders.

I rapped on the door.

An old man, clad in heavy robes and a thick worn cloak, answered for us. Bright blue-grey eyes looked me up and down and then flitted to the invisible Jedi Master beside me. He nodded, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. He gestured for us to enter.

'Greetings, Young One.' his voice was warm and rich, and yet deeply resigned to whatever fate he had construed for himself.

'My name is Cara Liana, Master Kenobi.' I offered him my hand and he took it. 'I'm here on an errand, Master Obi-Wan.' I continued and he started slightly at my use of his name.

'You travel in the company of a great Jedi Master.' He sat down beside me.

'And how may I be of assistance?' he enquired gently.

'I was rather hoping I could be of assistance to you.' I replied with a small smile.

'_Cara has come to complete your training.' _ Qui-Gon explained briefly.

'I'm not sure I understand.' Obi-Wan said, evidently bewildered.

'Master Kenobi, perhaps I may begin by explaining how I come to sit before you?'

'Please, I would be most interested.'

'30,000 years ago, Tython, a planet in the Deep Core, was home to the wisest, the most renowned thinkers of their time and the discoverers of the Force. These early pioneers called themselves the Jedi. It had taken many centuries for them to earn the right to this title, for there was much to gain knowledge of, but it was my Master, Arkan Drall, who discovered the full potential of the Force. It was he who discovered that it was possible to create life - and transfer matter through time.'

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at this, but he did not interrupt me. Instead he glanced quickly at Qui-Gon, who had materialized as a blue Force ghost beside me.

'He taught me all he knew, but we kept the knowledge much too ourselves, perfecting the process over the course of numerous years so we might slowly introduce it to the Jedi Council. But we were betrayed by Arkan's enemy who exposed our doings as treacherous. When the Jedi Council, primitive as it was, discovered this they were outraged. Arkan Drall had proven to be too powerful. They sensed within his new knowledge a profound danger and so he was murdered in the name of all that was good. In the aftermath of his death they declared his powerful knowledge forbidden.'

I took a deep breath and my hands shook slightly as I recalled these painful memories.

'Arkan Drall had kept my involvement in his matters a secret and I escaped the wrath of the Jedi Council. In exile I built upon the knowledge Arkan had bestowed upon me. But revenge brewed heavily on my mind and anger over the death of my master threatened to consume me. And yet I found I could comprehend the actions of the Jedi Council, although I could not agree with them. I stood at odds with fate for many years.'

'Obi-Wan, he had been more than my Master. 30,000 years ago the Jedi Code placed no emotional restrictions on its followers. Arkan was my best friend and my love. The pain of his loss drove me to desperate measures and so, taking an incredible risk, I stepped through time, 55,000 years into the future, further than we had ever gone before.'

I paused to let this information sink in and after a moment of silence Obi-Wan nodded, and his bright eyes met mine.

'I encountered a galaxy infinitely different to the one I had left behind. What had been history had become legend and myth, new conflicts brewed and new wars raged. The past had all but been forgotten.

'I was working as a senatorial advisor in the ASS (the Allied Star Systems government) when I was granted high clearance on all matters of security. At the time of my promotion, and for some time beforehand, updating the outdated archives on Coruscant, as a volunteer, had become a time-consuming project, as well as a much-needed history lesson. With my advanced clearance I was granted access to the most secure files in the system and it was not long before I stumbled across a file entitled 'Skywalker'.'

'Intrigued I began extracting the ancient data and discovered a wealth of information pertaining to a certain series of events that had taken place approximately 3,600 years after the Treaty of Coruscant. I read numerous references regarding the Jedi and the Sith and certain individuals such as Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Master Yoda and yourself, Master Kenobi.'

I hesitated as he regarded me with undisguised scepticism.

'Years passed, and the time had come for me to move on, so I decided to travel back to this time.' I finished.

Obi-Wan sat silent for some time, his hand stroking his chin. Eventually he spoke quietly:

'You claim knowledge of the past and the future and that you are an ancient Jedi Knight. What proof can you present to validate your statements?'

_'She does not speak untruthfully, Obi-Wan.'_

'May I take a look at that bracelet you wear?'

I laughed as his calm expression turned to confusion.

I took his hand, gently pushed his sleeve back and found what I was looking for. Around his wrist hung a thin leather strap and from this leather strap hung a small silver pendant, a model of my ship.

'A Jedi has no possessions.' I murmured under my breath, but smiled at him.

'Master Kenobi, would you believe me if I told you I once gave this very pendant to a young boy, who was a mere eight years old at the time, two days before he competed in and won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace?'

'You gave this to Anakin Skywalker? You met Anakin Skywalker?' for the first time he looked honestly shocked. His voice shook slightly as he spoke the name of his former Padawan.

'Yes, Obi-Wan. Anakin was a good friend. I gave this to him, two days before he met Qui-Gon.'

'I think it the model of a light freighter.' Obi-Wan mused, turning his wrist to better see the pendant.

I grinned. 'Yes, a YT-1300p light freighter, mine.'

Obi-Wan glanced at me, surprised.

'Obi-Wan, I am here to teach you a few tricks that might come in handy over the next weeks. Actions will soon be set into motion that will see the end of an era and you will be instrumental in orchestrating these.' I spoke softly, finally stating my true intent, but Obi-Wan's scepticism continued to permeate the Force.

'_She does not lie, Obi-Wan. Cara has an incredible gift. She is not only the strongest Force user I have ever encountered, but she stands above the petty divide that has ruled the lives of the Jedi and the Sith. Only she can teach you the skills you now require.' _Qui-Gon's voice was soft, gentle, although strangely hollow in the small room.

'Qui-Gon, I do not understand. How is it possible to stand above the dark and the light?'

'_The Jedi have always guarded their secrets well, so well that they forgot most of them themselves_._ Do not take your narrow view of the Force to be necessarily correct, Obi-Wan._'

I smiled at Qui-Gon and nodded once, turning back to look at Obi-Wan. The Old Jedi Master was leaning towards me, his expression intrigued.

'Obi-Wan, your Order was embroiled in a timeless debate that saw the power of the Force gradually diminish over the ages. When the Jedi on Tython banned Arkan's knowledge, effectively tearing the Force apart, they placed such restrictions on their power that they only succeeded in weakening their own strength.'

'When Millennia later it was divided further into the dark and the light the Sith continued to draw on both while the Jedi restricted themselves further, because they feared the corruption of the dark. The power you were taught to use, therefore, was only a small, a minute fragment of the true entirety of the Force.'

'And in all those millennia not once was it realized that there was something far greater, that the Force could not forcibly be divided and that it would always strive to regain balance.'

'_The Chosen One will bring balance to the Force_.' Qui-Gon quoted the prophecy, emphasizing my next point.

'The key word here is balance, Obi-Wan. A balance will be achieved, for you cannot have a Force that is solely dark, or a Force that is solely light if you chose to have both in the first place. They cannot exist separately, so where there is light there will always be dark, but removed altogether a new Jedi Order can be born.'

'Are you saying that the prophecy implied all along that the Chosen One would kill all the Jedi?'

'Yes, but Obi-Wan, the prophecy is not complete. Balance has not yet been restored.'

Obi-Wan began to tremble and he took a deep breath as he tried to steady himself. I felt the stirrings of hope reverberate around him.

'The prophecy is not complete?' he repeated then and I shook my head.

'No. That is why I am here. We will see to it that it finally comes true.'

'The Sith will fall and the Force will be whole once more.' He stated under his breath and I had the uncanny sensation that he had already heard this before.

Obi-Wan's attention focused on Qui-Gon. 'But Qui-Gon, if she is right then all we have learnt is wrong.'

'_She does not lie, Obi-Wan. Trust your instincts, Obi-Wan. The Living Force cannot lie.'_

'But Qui-Gon, how can you expect me to trust that which is counter to all I have ever believed, all I have lived by?'

'_You have become more powerful than any Jedi because I have taught you as Cara taught me. Have any of my teachings countered your beliefs, Obi-Wan? Has the Dark Side of the Force drawn you in? No.'_

I waited for Qui-Gon's words to sink in before I spoke:

'It was long ago that I requested of Qui-Gon that he teach you and he has spent the last twenty years fulfilling his promise, but now the time has come for me to release Qui-Gon of his duties. Now it's my turn to teach.'

'When Master Yoda told me you had returned from the netherworld of the Force, Qui-Gon, I was amazed, but you have never failed to surprise me since.'

'_You have been a good student Obi-Wan, always. I say goodbye to you now, knowing that we will never speak again, but place your trust in Cara, Obi-Wan, and the destiny of the galaxy will reveal itself to you and the prophecy of the Chosen One will be fulfilled.'_

Qui-Gon grew quiet and turned to look at me. I rose to my feet and took Obi-Wan's hand in mine.

'I'll be back in two days. Then we will complete your training.'

The Old Jedi just nodded and as I left the hut I heard a quiet murmur of voices. I did not need to wait long for Qui-Gon. We climbed down to the Falcon in silence.

***

I returned to Obi-Wan, as I had promised, two days later. I found him sitting outside and I joined him there. Together we sat, staring out across the Dune Sea, the twin suns were setting over the horizon.

'I have always trusted Qui-Gon's judgment.' The Old Jedi stated as darkness blanketed the Dune Sea.

'Well, I hope you'll come to trust me too, Obi-Wan.'

And he began to tell his story. . .

'_I spent the next two and a half weeks teaching Old Ben Kenobi what I had once taught Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon's careful preparations resulted in Obi-Wan's ability to vanish into the Force, while retaining a complete hold on the physical and mental aspects of life, attaining the highest level. Occasionally he would speak of his life, his early years in the temple and his later exploits during the time of the Empire and I told him much about myself.' _

The two weeks passed swiftly and the time had come for me to leave. Obi-Wan stood beside me as I shouldered my bag and turned to descend the hill, but he held me back.

'As a young Jedi I ceaselessly strived to comprehend all that there was. It was a futile dream, but knowledge has always been my passion. And here you are, a Jedi from the past and the future. You possess all the knowledge I have ever desired. Will you not tell me what to expect?'

'What good would it do, Obi-Wan, to know the exact details? You know that the Sith will be defeated. Leave the future to the future and do not dwell on it.' I suggested with a sad smile, but Obi-Wan hesitated.

'I am not afraid of death. It is a part of life. Will you tell me how I die?'

I sighed. 'In exactly four hours and eleven minutes, you will leave this hut and find Luke Skywalker. You will save his life and you will persuade him to go to Mos Eisley with you. There you will find Han Solo, captain of The Millennium Falcon, and arrange for off world passage to Alderaan. However, fate will intervene and you will encounter your former pupil. He will strike you down, you will die.'

My words, spoken so reluctantly, did not seem to surprise Obi-Wan.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, but remember the name 'The Millennium Falcon'.' I turned to leave once more, but the old man had one final question for me:

'Why are you really doing this?'

'Because I can, Obi-Wan, because I feel more alive than I have in many centuries and because with every breath I take I can see Arkan standing before me, warning me against altering history.'

I left him standing on his hill.

_The Younglings were utterly silent. They simply sat on the grass staring either at Cara, at the High Master or one of the other Council Masters. _

'_Poor Obi-Wan. He must have been so lonely in his little hut.' Sala eventually whispered and all turned to look at her._

'_I think he was. He blamed himself for Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and so he blamed himself for the death of the Jedi Order.'_

'_But the Jedi Order as such was fatally flawed. Even Obi-Wan realized this in the end, did he not?' Master Bandeam spoke softly and his eyes met Cara's._

'_Yes, I think he came to realize the truth, but I also believe it broke his heart. We have to remember that he hardly had a choice before. He was taught as the Jedi had been taught for centuries, millennia. The fate of the Jedi and Sith had been determined from the moment Arkan was murdered.' _

'_But now they don't exist anymore!' Solt almost shouted into the silence._

'_Now, they don't exist anymore.' Cara confirmed 'No Jedi, no Sith. And the Force is whole once more, as it should have been from the beginning.'_

'_But Master, did Obi-Wan die?' _

'_That question I will answer tomorrow.' Cara replied. _


	7. Chapter 6: Big Rock

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

-6-

Big Rock

(0 BBY)

'_I had seen Darth Vader numerous times before I sought him out on the first Death Star. I had stood in the dark chambers of the Imperial Medical Centre thirty two years ago, and unbeknownst to either apprentice or master I had witnessed the creation of the abomination they would come to call Darth Vader. I had watched as the skies of Coruscant burned and the Jedi temple crumbled beneath the Iron Fist of the first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. I had watched as the skies of a thousand planets had turned crimson with the blood shed upon their soils. I had watched that black helmet that so eschewed any compassion and would soon become known as the mark of a greater evil than had ever been envisioned by the people of the galaxy.' _

***

It had been done. I had accomplished the greatest task I had ever set myself. I had shown once and for all that my mastery of the Force surpassed all that had come before, and perhaps all that ever would. I had seen the green beam of the monstrous space station lance out and strike the object it hovered before and I had felt the lives of millions of beings vanish into the Force. My ship had jolted and I had vanished at the same time. The Death Star still hung amidst the floating debris as my ship reappeared.

Planetary fragments radiated outward in a continuing spiral, a blindingly beautiful dance that held memories now lost to a realm of darkness from whence they would never return. The power of the Empire, the might of the Emperor and his minions, had been demonstrated as it had never been before and its cruelty exposed in the most finite and explicit nature.

Trembling slightly I found myself standing in Vader's chambers aboard the first Death Star. The rooms were well lit, polished. Everything was sterile, like that infamous helm. Quiet it sat now, un-moving in one of the white chairs in the far corner of the chamber.

'I've been expecting you. What took you so long?'

I studied Vader intently as I closed the gap between us. I could feel his weariness, but also his trust. The first emotion I had expected, the second came somewhat more as a surprise.

'Big boys and their toys!' I mused eventually and gestured around the room.

'You are a fugitive of the Empire.'

'Always on the run, that's me.'

I felt his dark mood permeate the Force. It made me feel sick to my heart that not a morsel of remorse filled his emotions, no guilt, nothing.

'Anakin, what have you become?' I asked quietly, allowing the sorrow and pain I felt to colour my words.

'That name no longer has any meaning for me!'

'Yeah, yeah, got it.' I mumbled. 'What are you doing Vader? What is this? For what? Honestly, what good comes from this insanity?' My voice took on a note of sincere frustration.

'It was you who told me my path wound through darkness. There would be no light in my future; it was you who said that.'

'Yes and now I stand here, before the inhumane monster you have become and I see that I should not have warned you, Vader, I should have killed you when I had the chance. I should have saved – no, I could have saved the lives of billions of beings.' Tears streaked my cheeks, red hot tears.

'Why didn't you?' his breathing sounded too loud, too even and too mechanical.

'Because I'm not meant to change history!' I screamed at the dark Lord, my emotions roiling.

Vader rose swiftly and strode to the door. I followed him, but before he could leave he pivoted around to face me.

'I do not think it is a good idea for you to be here.'

The Dark Side of the Force stung me in its bitter onslaught and his black anger coiled itself around my heart, making it hard to breathe.

'Give me one good reason why!' I spat back at him.

'Because I will kill you the first chance I get.' He raised his black gloved hand and I felt the Force pulse into the room, towards where I was standing. It did not reach me, but distorted around my body, passing me in a harmless torrent of fierce energy. He swivelled, his long black cape swirling dramatically as he swept out of the chamber. I followed him quietly down the faintly lit corridor.

The blue hologram wavered, and then stabilized. The hooded figure with the empty eyes floated above us, shimmering ghostly blue.

'Lord Vader, I sensed the disturbance in the Force.' The Emperor's voice was barely more than a whisper, but it nevertheless commanded unwavering attention. I stifled and angry grunt, resolving to keep utterly quiet. Vader's head snapped up and he briefly glanced in my direction, but ignored me henceforth. He continued to deliver his report, keeping up a steady monologue. I did not bother to pay much attention to the details; only one topic truly interested me. It was when he spoke of the Princess that my attention came to rest fully upon him. It was when he spoke of his daughter.

'She has finally agreed to co-operate, my Master.' I sensed reluctance in his words.

'Good… good.' The Emperor wheezed in his pathetic, sickly voice. I rose silently from where I sat to Vader's right and began to circle the Hologram, my eyes intent upon the Emperor. His mere presence as a shadowy ghost of a technological invention cast a lingering sense of impermeable darkness about the already sinister room.

'Has she revealed the location of the Rebel Base?'

'Yes, my Master. They are on Dantooine.'

'Good. You will take the Death Star to Dantooine, Lord Vader. You will eradicate the Rebel Base.' The blue image wavered once more, and then vanished.

'Yes, my master.' Vader muttered as he rose to tower above me. The movement was slow and pained, not graceful and quick as it might have been a mere twenty years ago.

I fell in step beside him as he strode from the small chamber. I caught hold of his cloak and ran my fingers over the dark material. It was coarser, thicker than I had imagined. The Dark Lord froze, and then hurriedly he stepped out of the harsh light of the long corridor and into a small room.

'Reminds me of the good old days.' I whispered, laughing lightly. He shoved me back and I stumbled. An incontrollable wave of fear washed through me, pursued by a torrent of doubt.

_Carefully thought out plans! Well, the one thing I could not seem to rely on was my own resolve. Arkan had warned me this would be practically impossible and yet I had accomplished so much, but effectively nothing at all. The destiny of a galaxy was unfolding before me in all its glorious facets of complexity, in all its harsh, pounding reality, and I was desperately trying to keep it all together. I had lost count of the years I had spent researching historical data in the Falcon's computer systems and comparing it to the actual, on-going events, simply to make sure that all was going according to this grand plan I had constructed. I felt sick, knowing that I was way in over my head. Arkan had warned me not to mess with time, and now I was stuck here, unable to leave, but equally unable to handle the situation!_

And now I stood before the Dark Lord, listening to his mechanical breathing, a sound feared by billions, trillions of sentient beings, and I found myself suddenly fearless. He had once joked with me, suggesting that timetravel warped the mind, brought on insanity and now I wondered, as I reached out to take the Dark Lord's hand, if Arkan had not been right after all.

'Have you ever considered that you are going crazy, Lord Vader? That you are hearing voices? That I simply don't exist?' I asked softly.

'Yes.' He said eventually and snatched his hand back.

I took a deep breath, steadying my heartbeat. I glanced up to see his head tilted to the left.

'Your Admirals have some interesting information regarding that escaped YT-1300 light freighter, the one spotted leaving Tatooine.' I eventually informed him. 'You should go see to that, my Lord.'

I thought I heard a mechanical sigh, but I couldn't be sure. He turned to leave the cramped room, but cast me an odd glance before he did.

'I meant what I said, I will kill you.' He left me standing there and I could not stop the tears. Faint words echoed through time to form on my lips.

'_I wasn't strong enough to save you mom. I wasn't strong enough. But I promise I won't fail again. I miss you…so much!_'

He strode along the corridor, authority in his every move. Fear rolled off the crew in torrential waves as he passed. I ghosted beside him, whispering:

'Do you feel his presence?'

He did not respond, but his intrigue permeated the Force.

'Your brother, Lord Vader. Your brother.'

I heard a slight gasp punctuate the heavy mechanical, regular breathing. I left him to consider this information and sought my way to one of the seven tractor beam reactor couplings, located atop a generator tower.

I found it without too much trouble and hid deep within the black depths of the vast open space. It was not long before I heard faint footfalls and the swish of a thick cloak sweeping over the highly polished floor.

His breathing was distinctly familiar, his presence in the Force even more so. His simple obedience of the minute details of the plan brought some sense of order back into my own shuffled thoughts.

'Obi-Wan.' I called softly to him as he hurried along the walkway, towards the tractor beam terminal. He glanced in my direction.

'He is looking for you.' I continued and he simply nodded. 'Do not fear him.' I added, sensing his increasing trepidation.

'A Jedi does not feel fear, Young One.' He spoke so softy that I wasn't sure he had spoken at all.

And yet his hands trembled ever so slightly as he adjusted the lever. The tractor beam powered down with a faint mechanical hum. He adjusted the other levers, and then looked right at me, through me. His eyes were wide, his lips parted slightly. He was about to speak, but then he chose to hurry out of the vast open space and along the brightly lit corridors. I followed him closely, casting out my senses. I could feel Vader. He was close by, close to the Millennium Falcon, close to Obi-Wan, close to me.

I nearly ran into the old Jedi Master as he froze. Coming up behind him I gently placed my hands onto his shoulders and leant in closer.

'Padmé was right. Remember that when you face him.' I urged, my voice barely a whisper. I felt Obi-Wan's resolve gather in the Force, then crumble as he sensed the approach of his former Padawan. I sent him what strength I could muster.

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

'I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, now I am the Master.'

'Only a master of evil, Darth.'

'Come with me Obi-Wan. When I give the signal, come with me!' I whispered.

The lightsabres crackled and hissed as red met blue. They cast an eerie glow over the black bulkhead and fiery shadows played over Vader's black armour. I stood frozen, my eyes locked not on Vader, but on the old Jedi. His presence in the Force was strong, stronger than I had ever sensed before. His resolve had strengthened to an unyielding torrent of pure Force power. My veins tingled, my nerves fired as I felt that old, familiar power crackle through the air, a wild torrent of pure strength that I had not sensed from another being in millennia. For the smallest moment I saw Arkanstanding before me, radiating a power so absolute, so wonderful and terrifying. I blinked and he was gone.

I watched as Obi-Wan's blue eyes locked firmly onto Vader's dark helm, sensed the darkness that filled Vader's being and I felt it tear at Obi-Wan's resolve, but he did not weaken. He had found the strength within himself to fight the one he had once loved as a brother. But in the end it was for nothing.

'Now!' I urged and as Vader's crimson blade flashed once more in a low arc. Obi-Wan raised his own blue blade, held it vertical before him in a last stand of defiance and vanished into the Force.

I followed the Old Jedi Master deeper and deeper into the familiar folds of the Force so familiar to me, yet still rather unfamiliar to Obi-Wan, who had only recently come to appreciate the true power of the Force. And now his fear and pain pulled him deeper and deeper into the embrace of the Force. Desperately I tried to lock my own sense of being around his, but I found him slipping further and further from my grasp. Crying out, I urged him to hold on to anything he might and I pursued him deeper and deeper into the mysterious power of life, losing myself as the complexity became too much to comprehend. My senses became absorbed in the intricate pattern of life and death, my self vanishing in its midst. But I did not wish to pass on, I had a purpose, a sense to my wandering here, and my strength of self was enough to retain my body and wit. And there, in the distance a faint presence shimmered brightly, fighting against the inescapable and utterly powerful pull of the Force.

'Obi-Wan!' I called and my voice echoed in the vast nothingness.

The presence stopped falling, froze and turned and then it knew. Slowly it began trudging its way back towards me, through the storm of energy that had enveloped it, through the numbing matter of the Force that was neither dark nor light, neither cold nor hot, but simple and pure. I grasped this being with all the power I could gather and I pulled it back, back towards the reality of life and away from the glowing vortex that was the Force. As I brought this being back towards the boundary between reality and the Force I felt Obi-Wan materialize more fully, his distinct character and personality reassert itself. We stood now in a faintly grey haze of shadows. Blue, crisp energy spiralled around us, transforming what might have been real into nothing but hollow wisps of matter.

I cast my thoughts out, and spoke softly to his shimmering presence beside me.

'We cannot be seen here. We are within the Force. This, this strange reality you see around yourself, is the imprint of the real world upon all that the Force is. This is no more than the frayed edges of something far greater. Stay in this realm of the Force, Obi-Wan. Beyond this lies death for those who are not experienced in such matters.' I cast a quick glance at the shimmering vortex. It was not strictly speaking visible, but I was able to feel it so well that I might as well be seeing it.

'Obi-Wan, you will lose your sense of self should you fall and you will be beyond my reach. Now look around. These shadows are faint representations of reality. They are not necessarily real, but rather more they are ghosts of what has been, what is and what will be. Do not place your trust in them, purely because you might see them. You must feel! All other senses are from this point forth obsolete. And Obi-Wan you must not show yourself to anyone. You officially died here today.'

I felt Obi-Wan's understanding reverberate through the Force although he did not speak.

'Now, go. Luke needs your help!' I directed him towards the young boy, so lost in this monstrous durasteel space station.

My attention shifted to Vader as I felt him probe the Force. I gently rebuked his probe. His time had not yet come.

_Cara folded her hands in her lap and closed her eyes briefly. She saw then what she had seen those many years ago as though it had just occurred._

'_But what happened to Obi-Wan, Master Liana?' The Youngling's voice brought her attention back to her actual surroundings._

'_Master Liana taught him to become one with the Force, to merge his physical and mental self with the power of life. Obi-Wan did not die after all, but everyone was meant to think he had.' Sors explained quickly._

'_But why?'_

'_So Master Liana could save him.'_

'_But why Obi-Wan? She didn't save Padmé or Yoda or any of the other Jedi.' The Youngling objected._

'_She saved Qui-Gon. Remember, he was stabbed by Darth Maul on Naboo? Cara was there and she made sure he didn't die. She taught him what she taught Anakin and that was how he taught both Master Kenobi and Master Yoda.' _

_The Youngling frowned, unconvinced. _

'_Why didn't she just save all of them, then? If she was so powerful.' _

'_I saved Obi-Wan because he was a good friend of mine and a good friend of Anakin's. A part of me did not want to have Obi-Wan's death on Anakin's consciousness. He should have died that day, but he survived because I decided that he should.'_

'_And what happened to him then?'_

'_He lived a long and healthy life and found happiness once more.' Cara said swiftly and then rose to her feet. _

'_Meet me here for class this evening, Younglings, and I will tell you more.' _


	8. Chapter 7: Redemption

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

=7=

Redemption

(0-4 ABY)

_'Faint ghosts of reality whispered tales of times gone by as I stood upon the Death Star's polished deck, my mind free of its familiar troubles, the endless worries that effectively culminated in one obsession. For the first time in a terribly long while I felt truly free and this freedom threatened to entice me further from my time-consuming hobby. And then Obi-Wan's familiar voice echoed through the Force, wrenching my attention back to the present.' _

Blast doors hissed shut beside me as I slowly emerged from my deep embrace within the Force and stood beside Lord Vader, his dark boot probing the fallen cloak once more. He was furious. Obi-Wan's lightsabre flew to his gloved hand and quickly dispatched of any witnesses to the brief encounter, all save one; me.

He did not speak to me, he did not stop to glare or even think of me. He simply strode forth along the corridor, headed towards his quarters. I came to him there as he sat within his personal meditation chamber. He did not speak for a long time.

'I hold you accountable for the events that just passed and you will suffer for your involvement.'

_I chose in that instant not to run and I never did. Four years passed, four years filled with anger, pain, despair and never ending torture. I have stricken these years from the deepest recesses of my mind._ _I will not speak of them further, other than to mention that Darth Vader's dark silhouette became altogether too familiar. But however much I grew to hate him I knew I had made a promise and so kept returning to him. As I had once disregarded his first warning, so I disregarded those that followed even though the consequences of such action became increasingly unbearable. _

I returned to Naboo two weeks before the fall of the Empire.

Shaaks grazed idly in the green meadow, their mewing sounding faintly through the valley. Torrents of water cascaded over cliffs in the distance and the sky above was hung with wisps of white cloud. I sat, idly watching the world go by as I waited, and I did not have long to wait, for as the clouds began to shimmer and burn and the setting sun announced the approaching night – night announced the approach of another.

'I did not expect to see you again.' he spoke, his deep voice penetrating into the night.

'Four years of agony and still I seek your presence. Does this not give credit to my love for you?' I asked spitefully.

'Love? There is no such thing as love! You serve no purpose other than to advance your own position.' he said, his tone even. I span around to face him and anger pulsed through me in torrential waves. I stepped closer to the dark lord and to my surprise he recoiled.

'You're a hypocrite to speak such words, here on this sacred soil. Don't you know where we are? Don't you remember? On the very planet where your once beloved lies buried within her tomb you dare to speak like that?' I spoke softly.

'I don't give a damn about the past four years. What you've done to me, because I know, as Luke knows, as Padmé knew, that there is a part of Anakin still alive in you, that you aren't that far gone!' I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

'That name no longer has any meaning for me and you know it's not possible!' he strode off into the night. I would not see him for two weeks and so I watched sadly as his ship ascended into the night sky and made orbit.

Endor was a forest moon, far on the Outer Rim. There were only a few star systems close by, none of much interest. It was therefore the ideal location for the construction of the second Death Star, and now the monstrous durasteel creation hung in its skeletal form high above the small moon.

I glanced up at the shadow looming high above as I made my way through the ancient forest in search for the young and legendary Luke Skywalker and it was not long before I found him. Not yet having been granted the opportunity to meet him in person I was struck by the semblance between Luke and Anakin, as I followed him on his quest to confront his father.

He was not as handsome as his father, I mused, but he was powerful, as Anakin had once been.

I stood quietly by the dark windows in the cool building, glancing down at the black forest and listened intently to Luke's urging words. I could feel Vader's emotions wavering in the Force. I wondered if Luke felt it too. But the time had not yet come and Luke's emotions soon turned to shock and fear as Vader ignited his green blade and inspected the lightsabre. After a few more words Vader nodded once and turned to escort Luke to his shuttle.

I followed them carefully, keeping my distance, but Vader had perceived my presence. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, barely perceptibly, but I disregarded his dismissal and followed father and son, despite my better judgement.

The Emperor's throne room was vast, the bulkheads black and grey. I shrank back into one of the dark corners and watched wearily as events began to unfold…

Through the Force I could sense Vader's increasing indecision and Luke's growing apprehension and I was certain that the Emperor could feel it too. I sent the young Jedi all the strength I could muster without drawing attention to myself and I sensed with a slight chill that Vader had registered my interference. He turned ever so slightly to glance in my direction.

'Your fleet is lost and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die, as will your friends…' the Emperor wheezed pathetically. Vader's hand curled into a tight fist, then flexed in my direction.

'Good, I can feel your anger. I am defenceless, take your weapon, strike me down with all your hatred and your journey to the dark side will be complete!' Palpatine urged and then cackled delightfully as Luke's green blade flashed before him and was countered by Vader's.

Vader fought Luke with such intensity that I could feel his anger and rage reverberating through the vast open space, contaminating the Force with his darkness. Gently I relinquished my hold on its pull, but keeping to the shadows nonetheless. I fought my urge to join the battle, concentrating on every strike and parry, but Vader's diminished strength was no match for Luke's young, fresh power. But he was cautious too, only too well aware of the fate that awaited him should he fall to the Dark Side. That fate now stood tall and dark and imposing before him. I could feel Luke's fear and I could sense his anger waver and to my surprise falter completely. The Emperor's encouragement did not strengthen his resolve.

'Obi-Wan has taught you well!' Vader began to taunt him.

'I will not fight you, father.' Luke insisted, de-activating his green blade.

'You are unwise to lower your defences!' Vader snapped and brought his red blade down once more. Luke was barely able to deflect the blow, and Vader continued:

'You underestimate the power of the Dark Side. If you will not fight you will meet your destiny!'

The dark lord threw his blade and it arched down, cutting the supports of the walkway Luke was standing on. It came crashing down as Luke once more probed his father for the good side of the Force. Finding nothing but darkness he took to the recesses of the throne room, gathering his strength.

'You cannot hide forever, Luke.' Vader spoke softly as he entered the darker areas of the vast room. He cast the Force out, sensing for the whereabouts of his son.

'I will not fight you.' Luke repeated. But Vader would have none of it.

'Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for - sister. So, you have a twin sister? Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete! If you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will.' He said viciously and finally Luke's emotions snapped and he charged at his father with a ferocious shout.

They fought furiously, but Luke, through his new-found fierce anger, had the upper hand and he cut at Vader's wrist, casting the dark lord's lightsabre aside. Vader fell to the ground, his arm shaking, and the circuitry on his damaged hand sparking and smoking.

Once more the Emperor offered Luke the path to the Dark Side and the chance to take his father's place at his side, but once more the young Jedi refused. I smiled despite myself, despite every fibre of my being longing to run to the aid of Vader and I held onto the railing, forcing myself to stand still as blue Force lightning lanced out to strike young Skywalker. The power of the Dark Side vaulted the boy into the air and ran in shivers over his dark clothing, the thin membrane of his skin no match for the Emperor's power.

Vader had risen to stand solemnly behind his master. His gaze locked onto his son. Anger and confusion mingled with hatred and emanated from his broken mind. But there was something else, something far deeper, some part of his humanity that had not been destroyed by the Emperor and slowly it began to re-establish itself; love.

And as his son could bear no more Vader hoisted Palpatine into the air and as blue Force lightning washed through him, burning his body beyond repair and short-circuiting his breathing apparatus, Vader cast the Emperor down into the reactor shaft. He stumbled to his knees and fell backwards, his breathing shallow, pained.

Luke rushed to his side and I could no longer keep to the shadows. I sprinted across the dark room and to the boy's side. He jumped as I materialized beside him, but he did not grant me a second glance. His eyes were fixed on his father. Gently, I took Vader's severed hand into my own and reached out to touch the black armour of his face mask that had become so familiar to me these past years. And then I turned to Luke.

'You need to get him to the hangar bay, to the shuttle. Luke, we must hurry!'

I helped Luke hoist up the body of his dying father and we hurried to the hangar bay. It was further than I had expected, especially carrying Anakin, and there was precious little time.

I vanished into the Force just before we reached Luke's ship. 'Anakin, I love you. Don't run, where I cannot follow!' I whispered quietly to the dark lord and sensed his confused recognition amidst the constant onslaught of severe pain. I realised with a sudden shock that he was dying fast, too fast. I strengthened my hold on the Force and altered his perception of pain. The confusion cleared somewhat and he spoke to his son:

'Luke. Help me take this mask off.' Anakin's voice was rough, filled with age-old pain. His breathing was slow and laboured and it took all my strength to keep his feeble heart beating as it did.

'But you'll die.' Luke replied, shocked.

'Nothing can stop that now. Just for once let me look on you with my own eyes.' Anakin insisted.

Gently, Luke removed the black monstrosity and peeled off the black mask to reveal an old, scarred face. Two bright blue eyes glanced up at him and a small smile tugged at the old, tired lips.

'Now go, my son. Leave me.' they urged the younger Jedi.

'No. You're coming with me. I'll not leave you here. I've got to save you.'

'You already have, Luke. You were right… You were right about me. Tell your sister, you were right.' He drew a long, rattling breath.

'Father? I won't leave you.'

'I can't hold on any longer! Now!' I urged through the Force and Anakin exhaled one last time, sinking back against the ramp. Luke ran his hands over the dark armour, bowing his head in respect and slowly Anakin's body vanished into the Force.

'Anakin!'

Desperately I searched the Force but could not locate his presence. He had vanished, and I feared he was already beyond my grasp. I began to drift further and further into the powerful vortex, shifting through memory after memory, emotion after emotion; searching for anything that might bring Anakin back to me.

And then, when all seemed lost, I was not alone. Presences, presences of people I had never met, of Jedi old and young, began to congregate around me. Power, ancient as time itself, filled the Force with a fierce energy as the distinct personalities of the once great Jedi Masters converged. I felt them so clearly, knew each and every one of them in that instant.

It was Obi-Wan, however, who enveloped me in a comforting embrace, while the others cast out their senses.

Together we found him, a faint floating presence filled with a suffering and despair so deep it drew him further and further into the depths of the Force.

Obi-Wan gently urged me in his direction and tentatively I reached out to him. I sensed his recognition, and an instant rebuke. He would not come with me. I realized with a deep sadness that he wanted to die. Life held nothing for him now; he would receive his absolution only in death. He had caused too much pain, too much death and I knew he felt it now as though he had committed these crimes upon himself.

'Anakin, you don't die today! You have so much left to do!'

But Anakin Skywalker could not carry the burden of his legacy, he was not strong enough. And I felt his pain as it tore his soul and equally tore mine, for it was upon realising his infinite guilt that I accepted my own involvement in his crimes. I had stood by these last years and I had allowed him to act, allowed him to commit countless crimes, although I had been the one person to stop him.

As I pledged my role in his crimes and took full responsibility for his actions he suddenly stopped falling. I gazed deep into the shadowy eyes that had only minutes past belonged to a Sith Lord, but that now reflected once more the soul of a young boy, a young boy with a mother and friends on the distant planet of Tatooine. I knew without a doubt that he was once more good beyond all else and that he need not die today. But I also felt his pain and his fear, his utter despair and guilt, and his knowledge of his own wrongdoings.

'Anakin, please, come with me. I love you Anakin Skywalker. You can still undo what you have done, come with me and I promise you the chance for absolution in life, absolution you cannot find in death.'

I sent a cautious probe towards him and felt his nagging indecision, his doubt - and then he came quietly. I embraced him, metaphorically speaking, within the Force. He lay in my arms as that young boy of eight and he slept restfully for the first time in many years. He slept. Acknowledging the other Jedi Masters but briefly, I stepped through the Force, carrying the young child, cradling him softly to my soul, only faintly aware of the Death Star's debris floating around us.

It was night on the forest moon, and yet the sky was streaked with bright flames as debris of the second Death Star rained down through the atmosphere. One by one more stars became visible.

Before me stood Luke Skywalker, clad all in black, a flaming torch in his hands. He lowered the torch to the great funeral pyre upon which lay nothing but the black shell that had once stood as a symbol of terror for all who lived throughout the galaxy. The black durasteel melted into the night as the fire roared high into the sky.

I stepped forward and touched Luke's shoulder. He turned to stare at me and then he smiled.

'You knew my father?' he asked as I came to stand beside him.

'Yes. He has passed into the Force.'

'I don't want to believe it. I wanted to save him so much and now he's gone. I have failed him.' Luke sighed.

'No Luke, you have saved him. You've brought Anakin back to us. He will live on, as the man he once was. You did good, my young friend, much good.' I said quietly and then I left him beside the fire, staring up into the night sky.

_Cara rose to her feet and strode from her seat beside the trickling fountain. The Younglings cast her puzzled glances, but the Masters averted their eyes._

'_It is late, Younglings. It is time for you to take to your chambers. You will have lightsabre classes with Master Ele tomorrow morning. We will meet again at sundown. Now, off to bed.' The High Master spoke softly, raising his eyes briefly to glance in the general direction Cara had left._

_Quiet, solemn the children rose and walked towards the main temple area. The Masters followed them, talking in hushed voices amongst themselves. As they neared the distant maze of corridors, as garden became temple, the High Master left the five Masters and strode towards the row of marble columns lining the distant walkways to the right. _

'_You are leaving.' He stated._

'_Once the story is finished.' Cara replied. She could not bring herself to look at the High Master._

'_It was to be expected. You are not at home here. You never have been. I realised this the day you brought me here. You built this, everything, you re-built it all, but you want no part of it. Where will you go?'_

'_Where time will take me. It's always been that way. You're right, though. My home lies beyond this temple. He – I've got to go home. It hurts, you know, being away for so long, even if I love my temporary homes as much as I do. They say, after all, there's no place like home.'_

'_Well, we certainly have a few more days to enjoy your company I trust.' The High Master linked his arm with hers and they strode quickly through the corridor. _

'_A few days, but I am being called home, Qui-Gon, home. I cannot linger long.'_

'_Very well, I will inform the council tomorrow morning.' _

'_I would prefer it if you didn't. I do not want to be bound to them or by their laws, they know I do not conform to the council, do not begin giving them that impression.'_


	9. Chapter 8: Interlude

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

=8=

Interlude

_As the galaxy celebrated the beginning of the fall of the Empire a lone soul lay dying in my arms. Deep sorrow filled my heart as I gazed upon the old face, the thin and papery white skin that stretched taut over a skull wearied by time. Gently my fingertips traced his brow ridges and bright blue eyes flickered open to stare at me. His mouth curled into a tired smile._

'It's over. The Emperor is dead.' He whispered as he forced his seared lungs to draw air.

'Yes, it's over Anakin. It's over. We did it, you killed the Emperor. You restored balance to the Force.' I mumbled, kissing his brow.

'Twenty years too late, Cara. Twenty years too late.' his voice broke and dry sobs shook his trembling body. His breathing grew ragged and thin.

'I don't want you to die Anakin. I love you… so much!'

He tried to smile. 'I'm sorry, Cara, for everything.' He struggled to breathe and I felt his heart stutter as his pulse weakened.

'I've always loved you too.' He drew another breath. 'I couldn't have done it without you. Thank…. Thank you.' He closed his eyes and sagged back against me. I stroked his forehead; it was cold.

'I need you to live Anakin. You have fulfilled your destiny. Forgive me, but you must live your own life now.'

'What… do you… mean?' he coughed weakly.

'You underestimate my powers.' I whispered with a smile before kissing his brow once more.

And then I merged into the Force, sinking deep into the blinding whirlpool of power that lurked beneath the simple façade of life – and I took Anakin with me. His presence was faint, feeble, but I felt him clearly beside me. His confusion was tangible in the Force.

I threw us at the powerful vortex, fighting fiercely to retain our individuality as we fell deeper and deeper into the heart of the Force. And while I fought to retain our mental individuality I released my hold on all our physical attributes. Pain, white-hot, fierce, blinding pain seared through my mind as my self tore apart from my form and was flung into the Force. White light filled my vision, as my thoughts seared and burned, crisping away reason, logic and memory. I struggled desperately to maintain consciousness, for Anakin's need of me was at its greatest. His pain, equal to mine, lanced through the Force, driving the maddening, stabbing sensation further and deeper into my soul, but I took on his pain gladly, to spare him the torment and through the haze of bright, searing light I sought his fading presence in the Force.

And then I felt it, a raw, pure power, good beyond measure, strong beyond comprehension. And it was new, but ancient also, familiar and yet strange too.

Wrenching pain wrought my attention back to my mind and slowly, painfully my consciousness re-connected with my physical self. One by one the atoms realigned anew, molecules stabilized and hydrogen bonds re-established. I felt all of this through the Force. Veins knit together and fresh blood flushed through them, while young tissue moulded itself over new bones. With a gasp, new lungs drew air for the first time and I flung myself out of the Force. My hands, white and thin, shook and I choked as I took another breath.

'Cara!' And then he was there, his warm hands clasped my shoulders and shook me slightly. I opened my eyes to stare at him and I could not help but smile.

'Anakin!' I embraced him for a long moment, and then kissed his cheek.

'What did you do? What happened?' he asked gently, his voice young, as I remembered it, as it had been the last time I had seen Anakin before the Empire. I relished the sound of it.

'The Force holds many secrets, Anakin, many secrets. Now you may add one more to your list of those you have recently discovered.'

He laughed lightly and hugged me closer.

When he finally let go I wandered to stand in front of the mirror in the 'fresher.

'Well, young again, eh Anakin? I was getting used to the mature look, the laughter lines.' I scowled at our reflections.

'You look thinner.' Anakin remarked.

'Yeah, well, a few meals down the line I'll be good as new. How does it feel to be you?' I turned to look him up and down, grinning.

He flexed his muscles and brought his arms up to look at them. His lips turned up into a smile as he flexed each finger in turn and his eyes sparkled with glee as he brought his hands up to his chest, ran his fingers through his crop of dark blonde, wavy hair. His forefinger traced the vertical scar over his right eye.

'Wait, let me get that.' I traced the scar and it vanished beneath my touch. He grimaced as a tingling sensation lingered.

He turned to look in the mirror once more. 'Forty-five and I look like nineteen, well if this isn't a dream come true!' He continued smiling, but his eyes dimmed. I touched his cheek and he turned to look at me. His eyes were filled with tears. I pulled him into a tight embrace.

'Oh, Ani, I'm so sorry. So sorry, for everything! But trust me, it will be worth it, I promise.'


	10. Chapter 9: The Homestead

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

=9=

The Homestead

(4 ABY)

'_Anakin's time had not come to an end, I had made sure of that. But his time in this life was limited and so he had sat wordlessly before the Falcon's computer archives for three days and three nights and he had made his choices. I took him where he needed to go. As a shadowy ghost of the Force he appeared to Leia and begged her for forgiveness. He stood silently and transparent as Luke wed Mara Jade, as his grandchildren Jacen and Jaina Solo were born to Leia and Han and as Leia named her second son Anakin. And all the while he said not a word. Once he had seen all he had desired to, he knew, as did I, that the time had come for us to leave and so we travelled back to Tatooine for one last time, 56 ABY.' _

The twin suns had set over the eastern horizon and the fading sunlight flooded the land in soft colours. I took a deep breath of the warm evening air as it whisked its way over the sandy dunes; the scent it carried was comfortingly familiar.

Temperatures began to drop as a slight breeze picked up and small swirls formed in the sand, signalling the approach of a sandstorm. I stood beside the homestead as the sand rose before my eyes to form a thick wall of darkness in the distance.

'It's going to be a big one.' Anakin mumbled as he came to stand beside me. I turned to stare at him and smiled.

'Certainly looks like it.'

Days passed, long and hot and soon Anakin grew impatient with our prolonged stay on this planet. Tatooine never held much promise for him, but he was wise enough not to mention his distress. His dark dreams, however, hung like a dark shadow over his being and I watched him wearily as he tossed and turned in his sleep, calling out to Padmé or his mother, or me.

He would wake, drenched in sweat, trembling, his lips forming a silent scream of utter agony and he would turn to bury his face in his pillow. Sometimes he would sob silently, at other times he would simply lie there, staring into space, his eyes vacant. It was then that I could talk to him and he would not even notice my presence.

Seven days had passed since we had arrived upon this planet and Anakin was once more dreaming fitfully. I sat beside his bed, my hand gently stroking his crop of dark blond hair. His lips moved as he mumbled unintelligibly. Suddenly he sat up with a start and flung me aside. I flew against the far wall.

'Cara!' He leapt off the bed and came to sit beside me on the cool floor. I was rubbing my skull, where it had impacted with the wall.

'Ah. That hurt!' I mumbled, but the pain was already ebbing away. 'We'll be leaving soon, Anakin, soon. We just have to wait a little longer.'

Anakin nodded and gently touched my scalp. A little blood covered his fingertips as he drew them away and he grimaced.

'What exactly are we waiting for?' he enquired.

'That is a surprise, as I have told you before. It just seems your surprise got a little lost.' I mumbled and as soon as I had spoken the ancient proximity alarms went off. 'Well, I suppose it has finally arrived.' I staggered to my feet, still clutching my head and Anakin gently supported me as I limped from the sleeping loft into the courtyard and towards the main dome.

We hurried up the staircase, and I quickly pinned in the code to the security access panel and the door hissed open. Anakin continued to support me as we stepped out into the early morning sunlight that bathed the Great Chott Salt Flat in its warm golden glow.

'I love this planet!' I mumbled, as I shielded my eyes against the glare.

'Well, I hate it.' Anakin replied as he scanned the Flat.

'There he is.' I pointed to a lone figure striding swiftly over the sand.

'Who?' Anakin squinted.

'Obi-Wan.'

Anakin froze and dropped my arm. 'No.' he mouthed. I turned to stare at him as he turned pale white.

'Anakin? Anakin!' I shook his shoulders.

'No. It can't be. I, I killed him. On the Death Star… I killed him.' He whispered as he sank to sit in the sand. He brought his hands up to cover his face.

I glanced up to see Obi-Wan nearing the homestead. His long brown cloak flapped about his ankles and his hood cast a deep shadow over his wizened features.

'Anakin? Anakin he forgives you. Come on, get up.' I pulled at his arm, but Anakin shook his head, trembling.

'I –'

'Anakin, old friend, rise.' Obi-Wan's voice was deep, and filled with sincere emotion. But once more Anakin shook his head, his eyes still lowered to the sand and now Obi-Wan too sank to the ground and knelt before Anakin.

'Anakin, my brother, look at me.' Obi-Wan's old hand gently lifted Anakin's chin so he may look at him. 'I never thought I'd see those eyes again, Anakin, or hear your voice. Anakin, speak to me.'

'I'm so sorry, Obi-Wan, so sorry. I don't know what to say. I can never undo what I have done. I'm so sorry.'

'Hush, my friend. Not one day passed when my failure to you did not torment me beyond measure. I forgive you and one day the rest of the galaxy will too Anakin. What Cara has given us is beautiful beyond comprehension, a fresh start, a new life away from all this, away from history, the Republic, the Empire. Rise now, Anakin, and be my brother once more.'

And now Anakin truly rose to stand before Obi-Wan and he smiled a heart-warming genuine smile that reached his blue eyes. Obi-Wan pulled him into a tight embrace and they stood together for a long time as old wounds were healed and deep scars slowly began to fade and the bond between Master and apprentice was once more rekindled.

'Now my friends, it is time for you to rest. You look exhausted.' I said eventually. Obi-Wan and Anakin walked towards me and silently I pinned in the code. The door hissed open and we descended into the courtyard. Anakin headed off to the sleeping lofts while I took my leave and went to brew some coffee in the kitchen. Obi-Wan joined me there.

'He is asleep.' He said and gladly accepted the mug I offered him. He sat down across the table from me and smiled.

'I don't know what to say, Cara. Words fail me.'

'Don't say anything, Obi-Wan. You did well, truly you did. Luke has become a fine young man, and most importantly, you helped bring Anakin back to us. We have achieved all we set out to do.'

'And where do we go from here? Where will you take us?'

'A distant world. You will find a home there, Obi-Wan.'

'Will you take us where you took Qui-Gon?' he asked, taking another sip of coffee.

'No. Qui-Gon has found a new home, but it is not to be yours. You will come to understand what I mean.' I tried to explain.

'Well, I never imagined that Qui-Gon was alive. I was so certain of his death when he passed away in my arms on Naboo.' Obi-Wan spoke softly, quietly.

'Well, he was as good as dead, Obi-Wan. He could not reappear to any of you, he pledged an oath to me. And in return for his help I promised him a new life.'

Obi-Wan chuckled and then folded his hands in his lap.

'You are unlike any Jedi I ever encountered!'

I grinned widely and proceeded to open a packet of biscuits.

'I take it everything went according to plan?'

'Yes. I followed your instructions to the smallest detail and we're here, aren't we?' he smiled and I nodded.

'Yes. I'm sorry about the programming error. Can I have the pendant please?' Obi-Wan unravelled the leather cord still strung about his wrist and handed it to me. I took the small metallic object between my forefinger and thumb and held it up to the light. It shimmered brightly, glowed a faint red and then I handed it back to Obi-Wan.

'We'll let him sleep, but then we should really be on our way.' I said.

And so Obi-Wan and I caught up on the years we had spent apart. He spoke of his adventures with Luke, the destruction of the first Death Star and his tutoring of the young Jedi. I listened with interest to his descriptions of the young man I had only come to know a few days ago, and of whom I had the strange feeling I would never see again.

We also spoke briefly of Yoda, the old Jedi Master who had decided the time had truly come for him to pass into the Netherworld of the Force. Despite Obi-Wan's best attempts at persuasion the green alien had declined all offers to accompany myself, Anakin and Obi-Wan. It had hurt Obi-Wan deeply, but he had also come to understand Yoda's decision.

Night had fallen as we took to our quarters. I retired to the bunk beside Anakin's and I sat in the darkness for a long time, listening to the sound of his even breathing. His face, although hidden in darkness, appeared peaceful; no dreams haunted him this night, no nightmares wrought havoc upon his heart. I fell asleep curled up beside him.

I woke to find him gone and so I wandered down into the kitchen. Obi-Wan and Anakin sat in the small dining alcove and were talking quietly.

'Good morning.' I said as I sat down beside Anakin and he placed a steaming mug of coffee in front me.

'I never quite realised you two were such good friends.' Obi-Wan said eventually and Anakin and I glanced at each other bemused. But Anakin's expression became serious, as soon as I burst into laughter.

'Well, it was never more than friends though. I've known Anakin since he was eight. We have spent much time together. I think it would be safe to say we were good friends, but no more.' I said quickly.

'I think it is fair to say that Padmé was the love of my life, Obi-Wan. But Cara has always been my friend.'

'Even though she plotted your fall from power?' Obi-Wan enquired and Anakin frowned.

'In that case she plotted my rise to power too. It's far too complicate to put it that way Obi-Wan. But Cara has been my angel. I believe her when she says that this path was my destiny. But Cara made sure I was never entirely alone. I knew my fate, Obi-Wan and still I had to walk that path. Cara gave me many chances to kill her. But I never could bring myself to do so. When I became Vader I renounced all good and most of all I renounced Cara, because besides Padmé she was the one person I loved and needed. When she appeared on the Death Star the day you were there too, I hoped she would never come back. But she came and every time my warnings became more and more severe. I was so angry. You should have seen what I did to her, Obi-Wan. It is inexcusable.'

'You knew Anakin as Vader?' Obi-Wan turned to face me and I grimaced.

'Yes and I knew him well, and I hated him very much.' I said curtly.

Anakin turned to stare at me, a question on his lips that I knew he had long meant to ask me.

'Why did you always come back?'

I shrugged and smiled.

'Because I saw it as well deserved punishment for my involvement, and I suppose it reminded me why I was doing what I was.' Both Jedi nodded, but only one truly understood.

'It's time to go.' I stated, rose and walked out into the courtyard, then up into the sleeping loft to gather my meagre possessions.

By the time Obi-Wan, Anakin and I had assembled in the courtyard, our few belongings tightly bound in bundles, a sandstorm was brewing on the horizon. The Falcon was sheltered a few miles away, beyond a slight ridge. It would take us at least fifteen minutes to get there, if we ran, and not one of us was in a suitable condition to do so.

Anakin quickly excused himself and returned moments later carrying bundles of cloth. He quickly tore the old blankets into thin strips. He threw a handful at me and I began tying them around the loose sleeves of my robes and my trousers. Obi-Wan and Anakin equally altered their garments in this way.

The last three strips of cloth were bound over our mouths and noses and as I took a deep breath I could taste engineering oil. We pulled our hoods low over our features and wrapped the garments tightly around our bodies and then proceeded up the staircase into the Main Dome.

I keyed in the code to the access panel and a storm warning flashed on the small display screen. I keyed in the confirmation code and a countdown began. As it reached zero the door whirred open exposing us to a blast of hurtling sand. We stepped out into the blur.

'I hate sand!' Anakin shouted into the wind and stomped forward. I barely heard him but managed to grab the back of his cloak and jerked him back.

'Where do you think you're going?' I shouted into the wind, but my voice was blown away before he could hear me.

I reached out with the Force and led them towards the distant Falcon. We continued to walk on until it grew dark, struggling through the torrent of sand that cascaded over us in endless, stinging waves. Finally we clambered over the ridges and there it lay, concealed beneath a desert camouflage shrug.

'Impressive.' Obi-Wan walked up to the camouflaged Falcon and ran his fingers over the coarse material. Anakin was already clambering over the Flacon, loosening the fastenings. Together we managed to fold the surprisingly thin material and stuff it into its large container. I pressed my hand against the palm reader and the loading ramp hissed and whirred as it opened. A cloud of hot, stuffy air enveloped us and taking a deep breath of the cool night air I hurried inside. I ran my fingers over the cool bulkheads, as I wandered towards the cockpit.

'Ready to say goodbye? Anakin? Obi-Wan?' I looked at them both in turn and they both nodded.

'_Younglings the time had come for us all to leave the worlds we had known. There was no longer a place in this galaxy for Obi-Wan Kenobi or Anakin Skywalker.'_

'_Well, where did you take them, Master Liana?' Solt enquired._

'_To a far away world, that no longer had any ties to the galaxy. But first I took them to visit a good friend one last time. I took them back to the battle of Endor and there they stood, watching the celebrations. Anakin's eyes came to rest one last time upon his son and his son forgave him his sins. It was the release Anakin had required to loosen his holds upon his past and all his ties.'_

'_Enough questions, children. We will meet again tomorrow for the final instalment of the story. Now, off to bed. Sweet dreams.' The High Master dismissed them with a kind smile, but the five Council Masters remained seated. _

_Sors Bandeam was the first to speak. _

'_Cara, we are aware of Qui-Gon's attempts to sway you into taking on a new apprentice and he has cautiously advised us not to pursue this issue, but we feel it is our duty, as Council Members, to ensure our students receive the best possible tutoring. And you have been a great mentor to all of us. Why is it that you are so reluctant to take on further apprentices?' _

_Cara turned to raise her eyebrows at Qui-Gon. He grimaced and folded his arms across his chest. _

'_I am leaving.' She stated simply. A few of the Masters gasped._

'_Why?' _

'_She is a free-spirit, Jeswi. We cannot keep her to ourselves. She has done as she promised, now she wishes to go home.' The High Master explained softly. Six pairs of eyes came to rest upon him._

'_Very well, that is as good an excuse as any.' Sors rose from his seat and strode towards the distant hallways. One by one the other Masters followed. Only Jeswi Ele remained. She waited for Cara to rise and walked beside her towards the Temple's main quarters._

'_You have been a great friend to me these past years, Cara. I had not expected – I… well, you have been more like a mother to me. I don't know how we will cope without you.' _

_Cara stopped walking and turned to face Jeswi. _

'_Well, I still feel desperately too young to be a mother, but a friend I will always be to you, my dear Jeswi. I am glad beyond all else that I decided to save you that fateful night from Skywalker, but it is time for me to return home.' _

'_You loved him, didn't you?' Jeswi asked as she took Cara's hand. 'Skywalker?' _

'_As a friend, my dear, no more. But I crave his presence more than I could possibly describe. It is time to go, time to find a new adventure. I'll be back … with new stories.' _

_Cara detached her hand from Jeswi's, but the Master held onto her robe. _

'_I forgave him, you know, Anakin. If you taught us one thing, it is not to dwell on revenge and anger.' _

'_He would have been pleased to know this, Jeswi. He never did forgive himself.'_


	11. Chapter 10: Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

-10-

Reunion

(≠ABY)

'_The Falcon shuddered as it emerged into a lone sector of space. 'Unknown system' flashed across the screens, followed by a short list of data. As far as I and my two passengers were concerned there was nothing here. Only the tiny pinpricks of the distant stars brought a welcome relief from the darkness between us and them. I entered new co-ordinates into the navicomputer and as the ship swung around a faint blue glow pre-empted the presence of a large planetoid. And indeed, this sector was illuminated by more than the feeble light of the distant stars. The planet that now hung suspended before us was shrouded in wisps of white cloud that stretched thinly over the dark green landmasses and deep blue oceans. It was beautiful, and it was strangely familiar...'_

Anakin sat motionless, stunned. Obi-Wan too sat frozen. Neither of them spoke, for both had recognised the planet before us instantly.

'Alderaan.' Obi-Wan finally whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight that confronted us.

Anakin sat in silence, but I felt his emotions cascade through the Force. Fear, wonder, disbelief, panic, guilt, grief; they consumed him. I placed my hand upon his shoulder, trying to calm him through the Force.

'How, Cara? By all means, how did you do it?' Obi-Wan enquired eventually.

'I had a little help from an old friend.' I answered honestly.

'_I settled the Falcon down in the government hangar-bay in Aldera, the capital city and only spaceport still operational on Alderaan. After the initial shock of time and space transferral it had taken a great deal of persuasion on my part to calm the population and I had encountered much resentment. But with the help of Bail Organa I had set up a new government, a government that had temporarily transferred all power unto me. I had not taken this responsibility lightly and resented the authority it gave me, but it had been a necessary step towards controlling the overly agitated population.' _

As the Falcon's engines powered down I turned to face the two Jedi.

'Times have changed. Alderaan is a different world now. Civil war has obliterated the majority of the population and infrastructure. There is much pain that cannot be healed by politics, much anger. You must understand that I had no choice but to assume the position I have.'

'I cannot say that you have my approval Cara, but you have my understanding. We shall play the part you have asked us to play. You have my word.' Obi-Wan spoke slowly, carefully.

'And you have mine.' Anakin added, flashing me a wide grin.

'Thank you.' I kissed each on the cheek and then pulled the hoods of their black cloaks over their faces, so their features were cast into dark shadow. They stood tall, silent warriors from a by-gone age, and now warriors no more, but my solemn, secret guardians.

I smoothed out the folds of my ceremonial dress, a huge and extravagant affair, and then took a deep breath before pressing my palm against the reader and descending the boarding ramp.

A group of five men awaited us. Four were armed to their teeth, while the fifth stood slightly aside. He was tall. He had black hair and a goatee, and both were shot through with silver. He broke into a wide smile and his dark eyes twinkled in the bright light of the hangar bay as we approached. He bowed deeply and then kissed the back of my outstretched hand.

'My Lady Cara, welcome home! I trust that you and your companions are well, and that your mission was accomplished satisfactorily?'

Viceroy Organa cast a puzzled glance in the direction of the two cloaked figures, which had come to stand on either side of me. He nodded in brief acknowledgement and a look of momentary discomfort and apprehension flitted across his features. They were immediately replaced by the wide smile once more. I noted, absent-minded, that the two Jedi acknowledged the viceroy in turn.

'Thank you Viceroy Organa. We are well indeed. The mission went as planned. But that is of no concern. More pressing matters await. I trust all has been prepared as was agreed upon at my departure?'

'Yes my Lady. It is as you requested. Do you wish to speak now?' Bail Organa turned his full attention back to me.

'Yes. The time is upon us.'

'Very well, follow me, if you will.' Organa turned and strode forth towards the distant exits of the large hangar bay. The four guards assumed defensive positions around him, and the two Jedi shadowed me closely. I could feel them reaching out with the Force, gathering as much information as they could.

And I was sure they could feel it; the assembled mass of four thousand beings that awaited us. The throbbing energy of so many life forms echoed through the Force, a tidal wave of emotions. To my surprise I sensed no apprehension from the two Jedi. In fact I sensed no emotion at all.

It was not until we reached the entrance to the great assembly hall of the Palace that I was granted the opportunity to share a few words with the viceroy:

'How are they Cara?' Bail asked quietly.

'They appear calm enough, content, but I am worried about Anakin. Bail, he is not well. I have healed his body, but his mind is broken. I believe it is killing him. I do not know what to do. I do not even know if there is any hope at all.' I whispered under my breath.

'There is always hope Cara, and I am sure he will respond well to-'

'No, don't say it. I fear you might jinx it! I too hope the same, but his pain is more than any man should bear. I wonder-?' But I did not follow through on that train of thought, because in that instant the grand doors were thrown open and the fading sunlight of the summer day spilt into the antechamber, casting us into an eerie warm glow. The mass of beings that awaited us became a golden sea of light. The masses were arranged in rows to the left and right of the great aisle that led up to the grand throne, and more still had been crammed onto the great balconies that ringed the walls of the hall.

Bail Organa strode forth. A moment later I too stepped over the threshold and onto the crimson carpet that covered the marbled aisle. The two cloaked Jedi followed on my heels. Trumpets announced our arrival and the sea of faces swivelled as one to regard us. They broke into deafening cheers as we progressed towards the throne. The cheering grew louder and the music swelled to a final crescendo as Bail stepped aside, bowed deeply to me and as I then ascended the five steps up to the large stone throne, the two Jedi assuming flanking positions; Anakin to my left, Obi-Wan to my right. I turned to face the assembled crowd and spread my arms wide. The music dimmed and silence fell over the crowd.

'_Citizens of Alderaan, I address you today not as your queen or your leader, but as a fellow citizen, a friend to each and every one of you, your equal._

_Times have changed. We have suffered a great deal these past months, but we have proven our strength as a state. We have not faltered in the face of adversity, we have not failed where many a great nation has crumbled and faded through internal pressures. We have proven our worth as a nation. You, as citizens, have proven your worth as a people! A new age lies before us now! A new dawn is about to break on the distant horizon._

_The Empire annihilated worlds, but we survived! We survived the greatest threat in the history of this planet. I speak not of these times to recall within you sad and devastating memories, but to encourage you to never forget the times of evil that befell us, never to forget that we fought for peace and freedom, never to forget what we sacrificed!_

_I come before you today to renounce my position as your queen. I have served you to the best of my ability and you, as a body of citizens, are about to enter a new age of peace and security and stability. You are aware that I am not of this world, and I must now return to my own people. I place the power that was vested in me, back into the capable hands of Viceroy Bail Organa. He shall lead you forth into this new age.'_

I paused my speech and lowered my arms. I felt waves of surprise, gratitude, fear, resentment and happiness filter through the assembled crowd. The silence was not broken, instead the four thousand faces continued to regard me with open curiosity. Then Bail Organa stepped forth and thunderous applause broke out. He bowed deeply.

I spread my arms once more and silence fell immediately. I then folded my hands behind my back and gestured to the two Jedi to remain calm and not to move under any condition. I spoke once more:

'_In addition, I would like to introduce Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala as chief representative of all non-Alderaanian citizens on Alderaan, and as his second in command she will assist Viceroy Organa on all matters of importance.' _

I sensed a wave of utter anguish and roiling, intense emotions at the mention of that particular name, and it had only one source and that source stood to my right. I concentrated the Force around Anakin, binding him to his place, calming him. I forced him to stand still, but his pain threatened to break me.

She stepped forward too. Her face was shrouded in a dark blue cowl, and her extravagant blue dress flared out in a long train. She took her place beside Bail Organa and she too bowed deeply to the assembled crowd. She received her own measure of applause.

'_And finally, I would like to introduce these two Jedi Knights, your new guardians of peace and justice! Your chiefs of security. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.'_

That was the true surprise. The two Jedi stepped forth and drew back their hoods to reveal their features. The crowd gasped, stunned, shocked. The legends that had once surrounded these two Jedi Knights had not been forgotten, and they never would be. These were the heroes of the Clone Wars. They had died, passed away into the Netherworld of the Force, and yet they now stood before the assembled crowd, as perfect as they had been during the Clone Wars. Not a day older. The Hero With No Fear. The Negotiator.

But the reaction of the crowd had become irrelevant. I was interested only in the emotions that flowed between two people. Two people who had not set eyes on each other in two decades. Two people who were bound by a deep, eternal love that awoke once more the very instant Padmé turned to regard her husband. Her dark eyes widened in momentary shock and I felt her heart stutter in the Force.

A torrent of pain and guilt washed through Anakin and into me as he beheld her and I caught it, absorbed every last bit of it. And then the anguish was replaced by pure wonder and love; a love as old as the stars and as deep as the infinite space between them. I released Anakin from my hold and he stepped forward tentatively, his eyes only seeing Padmé, his whole being consumed by her beauty, the soft curve of her lips, the wave of her open flowing hair. He reached out to take her hand and then stopped himself, sudden fear penetrating his wonder.

But Padmé was drawn to him, bound by laws older than time. She stepped up to him and took his hand in hers. She raised her eyes so they met his once more.

'Anakin, my Anakin.' She whispered.

'Padmé!' he replied, pulling her close. His hand caressing her cheek, his other wrapped around her. His lips finally met hers and the crowd once more broke into thunderous applause as music swelled up to fill the Grand Hall.

And so the celebrations began. They were to last for seven days. And in those seven days deep wounds were healed, wounds that could not be healed by politics or anything other than love. The citizens of Alderaan learnt once more what it meant to belong to one of the greatest civilisations the galaxy had ever known. Ceremonies were held to celebrate life and victory, peace and justice, and to cement the transfer of power. I handed over my crown to Viceroy Organa and signed the official transfer papers under the watchful gaze of thousands of beings.

On the final day of the celebrations, Viceroy Organa surprised me by honouring me with a medal acknowledging my servitude to Alderaan and I accepted it gladly, suppressing a host of intense emotions, choosing to keep only a simple smile pasted across my face. Fantastic fireworks and elaborate dancing provided the entertainment for that afternoon, but once the celebrations had retired to the feasting halls for the night I found an excuse to remove myself from the party. I strode out into the palace gardens.

'You are leaving.' Obi-Wan stated calmly, stepping out from the shadows. His face, young once more, was furrowed by a deep frown.

'Yes, Obi-Wan. I have achieved what I set out to do. I have brought you home. Alderaan is safe, Anakin is safe, and you are safe. There is nothing left for me to do. I must return home.'

He knew my words to be true. I sensed that much through the Force.

'We owe you a great debt Cara, a great debt indeed.' He took my hand and simply held it for a long time. I could feel his gratitude ebb through the Force, but also his pain. He might be young once more, perfect, but there were many scars that could not be healed. Those scars he would always bear deep inside.

'All will be well Obi-Wan. All will be well. You are a great Jedi Knight. Teach these people all you know and the future will be bright. May the Force be with you!' I kissed his brow and hugged him.

'Yes, all will be well. May the Force be with you too! Travel well and do not forget us.'

I grinned upon hearing this unusual amendment to the traditional Jedi courtesies.

'I won't. I will see you again Obi-Wan. When the end is nigh I will come for you. You will not be alone.' I squeezed his hand and then let go. I turned and strode deeper into the gardens.

I eventually found myself standing beside the Falcon. I glanced up at her hull for a long time and then pressed my palm against the cool durasteel, relishing in the cool and comforting familiarity. A sudden tremor in the Force alerted me to another familiar presence. I turned and there he stood.

'You leave without saying goodbye?' his voice was calm, not fierce or angry or even disappointed.

'I do indeed Anakin.' I admitted sheepishly.

'I would not have you leave at all.'

The stubbornness was still there, I noted with mild amusement.

'That, Anakin, has never been a choice for you to make.'

'Give me a month, a week! Anything? Please Cara!' his voice was now barely more than a whisper.

'No, Anakin. I leave today, now. You have Padmé. She is the only one who can bring you back to life. Live for me now Anakin, live! Do not simply exist!' I took a step closer.

'I cannot live without you!' tears filled his eyes and he glanced away, unable to meet my gaze.

'Of course you can Anakin. I am nothing but a shadow, a ghost, a dream. Were I to stay my presence would become a curse, memories too painful to bear.' I took his hands and held them in mine.

'You walked with me where no man could. You walked the darkness by my side. You were the light shining at the end so I would not lose my way! I am alive because of you!' he insisted.

'No, Anakin I am the darkness that surrounds you! That holds you back. I forced you upon this path and you walked it alone because of me.'

'No! I know that isn't true!' Sobs broke forth and he pulled me closer. I buried my face in his chest.

'I love you Anakin. I have loved you from the moment I met you, but I am your curse! I could have changed all of this, I could have changed your destiny, but I did not. You must blame someone Anakin, for you cannot blame yourself. You will die if you do. Blame me, for the guilt is rightfully mine!' I could no longer hold back the tears and we stood together for a long time.

'You cannot martyr yourself like this for me! I won't let you do it!' he said finally.

'I can and you will. Yet again, you have no choice!'

'It is not fair!'

'No. It is not. I am sorry Anakin. It is the way it has to be.'

'You will never return?' his pain tore a hole through my chest.

'I sincerely doubt it.' I pushed myself away and regarded him as he stood there before me, tears streaking his cheeks. I fought hard to stay strong. And then I removed the silver ring from my middle finger.

'Anakin, I am the cause of your pain. Never forget that.'

I took his hand and placed the ring in his palm. I closed his fingers around it.

'I won't.' he withdrew his hand and I nodded once more, resigned. I turned and strode up the ramp. It hissed shut behind me. The engines fired up and the Falcon began its steady ascent into the atmosphere. It would never return to this planet.

_Silence filled the open space. Even the trickling noise of the fountains seemed to dim. Tear streaked faces regarded Cara with wonder. She smiled grimly and then rose to her feet. A few of the Younglings reached out and grasped at her robe, but their hands fell away as they sensed her determination. _

_The five Masters rose to their feet and one by one they wordlessly embraced her in turn. Then Cara kissed each of the Younglings on the brow. She regarded the High Master for a long time as countless unspoken words passed between them._

'_May the Force be with you all!' she spoke finally._

_And then she stepped out of the circle and began to walk towards the distant fountains, deeper into the gardens and as she passed away, her form began to blur. _

'_Wait! Cara!' Jeswi Ele had leapt to her feet. Cara glanced back, her face shimmering a faint blue, already translucent. Her dark eyes focused one last time on the young Master. _

'_You wear the ring!' Jeswi called out and the corners of Cara's lips curled upwards into a wide smile. She raised her right hand and there, upon her middle finger a silver band caught the light. She vanished in that instant._


	12. Chapter 11: The High Master

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

-11-

The High Master

***

My ship sped towards the atmosphere and vanished into hyperspace as we cleared orbit. Qui-Gon, quite his old self, sat beside me. We sat in silence for some time, contemplating the expanding star streaks.

'Are you sure about this?' I asked eventually, as the calculation was finally approved.

'Yes.'

'Very well then.'

I pulled the lever and the stars shortened to small pinpricks in the distance. Before us loomed a beautiful planet. There were large green spaces and even a small ocean wedged between countless buildings. It was stunning to behold, utterly different to what it had looked like thousands of years before.

I heard a long indrawn breath, and grinning I turned to regard Qui-Gon. His eyes had widened, and a broad smile slowly spread across his features.

I lowered the Falcon into low orbit and we skimmed the planet's atmosphere for some time.

'They have, very originally, called the last three millennia the Restoration. All the great Galactic Republic buildings have been restored: the Senate, the Republic Executive Building-'

I paused as Qui-Gon suddenly jumped up, leant over the dashboard and gasped with joy, for there before us stood - the Jedi Temple; the Jedi Temple in all its glory, magnificent and beautiful as it had been in its heyday.

'I can't believe it!' Qui-Gon was laughing now, and I felt his joy reverberate through the Force.

'They found blueprints to all the buildings in secret archives. They restored them and they are actually in use. All of them besides the Jedi Temple which has an inexplicable lock on it that seals it to all outside entry.' I winked at him and directed the Falcon towards the enormous construction. I deactivated the shield and the Falcon passed through without hindrance. Qui-Gon's eyes widened as the hangar doors opened and I landed the Falcon in the tall bay.

'Nothing has changed! Even the decorations are the same!'

'It's just a lot cleaner!' And that statement was certainly true, because the temple was in pristine condition. No objects or droids littered the hangar bay, no possessions cluttered corridors or class rooms, no memories haunted the empty training areas. It was completely and utterly desolate.

Qui-Gon and I walked through the temple consumed by wonder. Occasionally the tall Jedi would run his hands over the durasteel walls or stand beside a transparisteel viewport and gaze out at the Galactic City. We could both sense the same emptiness. The temple was pristine, but it lacked its most important element: life. And without it the temple felt hollow, dead.

After hours of wandering deserted corridors and halls we found ourselves in the library and the archives. Qui-Gon sat at one of the archive stations and activated the console.

'The archives are intact!' he gasped, stunned.

'Yes. I made copies of all the information. But it's not all there, Qui-Gon. It needs adding to. But come with me now. I want to show you something.' I gestured for him to follow me.

I scanned my handprint into the palm reader and the door hissed open. Stepping out into the dimly lit space I turned to find Qui-Gon standing in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

'The High Council Chamber!' His voice was so low I could barely make out the words.

It was quite as it had been in the days of the Galactic Republic, but there was one difference. A large pit had been lowered into the centre of the room and it was filled with large white timbers. Qui-Gon stepped up to it and regarded it with a puzzled expression.

'Forcefire.' I explained as he turned to stare at me.

'Arkan gave this to me, as a gift, a long time ago. He created it. This is how the Jedi were meant to be, Qui-Gon. This is what the order should have been like. No darkness, no light, only the Force in its full power, beautiful, and terrible at the same time, but pure.'

Qui-Gon did not speak for some time.

'What happened to the Jedi? After Order 66, there was the New Jedi Order… what happened to them?' he enquired eventually.

'Wars were waged, and when no more wars could be fought they were all gone. They died, and the ways of the Jedi, the ways of the Sith, were forgotten. They have been nothing but myth and legend for millennia.'

Qui-Gon wandered over to one of the large windows.

'And yet they rebuild the Jedi Temple, even though it is no more than myth?'

'I insisted upon it.' I grinned and he turned to face me as he felt a ripple in the Force.

'A new Order will rise this day. It will be an Order that cannot be touched by the dark or the light. You shall be the guardians of a Force that is whole and unbroken. Never shall it be torn again!'

I took a step back into the centre of the room, into the pit and as I spread my arms wide I let the Force form my words:

'You are Qui-Gon Jinn, High Master of this new Order, Master of the True Force!' A streak of white light blazed up to illuminate the entire Council Chamber. It grew brighter and brighter and then a flame sprang up around me, a clear flame that leapt up from the light wood. It did not touch me, or sear my skin. I could not feel it. It gave off neither heat nor cold. It simply was.

I halted the flow of the Force through my body and stepped up to take Qui-Gon's hand in my own. We stood beside the Forcefire for a long time.

'This Forcefire will burn as long as the Order is true. Learn to use it, but use it wisely. Learn from the mistakes of the past, yet do not dwell on them too much. I have taught you Qui-Gon, as Arkan Drall taught me, but there are still many secrets that are hidden in the depths of the Force. You will discover them in due course.'

'You will not stay?'

'No. This is your Order. I want to see what you make of it!' he did not speak, and so I added with a smile: 'The Force is strong with you, young one. You were one of the greatest Jedi of the Old Republic, become the greatest Master of the new!'

***


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No copyright infringement is intended. Any reviews are appreciated. Thank you.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_The Falcon drifted in deep space. Distant stars shone brightly, but they went unobserved by the two beings that were sat in the ship's main cargo hold. _

'_A fantastic story Cara! Truly amazing! Who would have ever thought it possible?' _

_Cara laughed lightly and contemplated her next move. _

'_The Kintan strider death gambit? Cara that is an old trick!'_

'_Indeed it is. And yet it still works. Game over!' she grinned widely._

_Cara sat back and turned to regard her companion fondly. The man granted her a wide smile, and then deactivated the Dejarik table. He leant over it, resting his chin in his hands. _

'_You never did tell me how you got that ring back.' He stated matter-of-fact. _

_Cara's smile widened and she ruffled his dark hair. _

'_I returned to Anakin at the end. I took him away when the time was right. He returned the ring, having treasured it for fifty-eight years.'_

_Cara held out her hand and the ring shimmered faintly. Arkan took her hand in his and gently ran his thumb over the thick silver band._

'_I am glad he did! I remember when I gave you this on Tython!'_

'_What a fateful day that was!' Cara jibed and pulled her hand away. He leant in closer still and kissed her. _

'_So, where are we off to now? What new adventure awaits us?' Arkan enquired with a wide grin._

'_Well, there is this place I would really like to visit and this one Chiss commander I'd like to meet…'_

_The darkness remained as it always would, but the Falcon sped away with a burst of blue light. Nothing remained, no trace of the greatest Masters of the Force the universe would ever see. They alone held the secrets to the galaxy and they alone would keep them eternally. Such is the legacy of Arkan Drall._

_The End_

_

* * *

_If you have persisted and reached the end of this story, then I thank you and sincerely hope that you enjoyed it! It was, as I have surely stated before, written some time ago, but only now do I feel as though it is ready to be read. I do not claim that it is a masterpiece or faultless in any way. It is a dream, a gift to all those fans of the fantastic universe that is Star Wars. That is all. May the Force be with you!


End file.
